All The Stars
by FanfictioningFangirl
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles. I take requests! (Chp 31. Cresswell: Bus Stop - They meet under a bus stop in the rain, Chp 32. Cresswell: Blue - He sees her at the beach and maybe they've aways been destined to meet)
1. Cinder: Looking Back

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _1\. Cinder: Looking Back_**

Sometimes she sits on her balcony, watching over Luna or peering at Earth when it's visible.

Iko joins her too, on most days, a snack or drink in tow. Cinder changes out of their formal gowns, adopting a familiar pair of cargo pants, or jeans and for a few hours, she pretends to be herself again. The girl who grew up in the Commonwealth- a nobody.

It's only in these sessions that she talks and laughs without thinking twice about it. When she has crumbs on her cheeks or drops something on her lap she doesn't fear criticism. She can put her hair up in a simple, but familiar, pony or have her cyborg parts on display unafraid of the wary eyes the Ministers turns towards her.

Had she not been Princess Selene, Cinder wonders if this is what her every day would have been like. No Kai, no Scarlet or Thorne. Maybe Peony would have been there too, sometimes, gushing about balls or falling in love.

But mostly, it would have just been Cinder with Iko, relaxing after a days worth of hard work. She can see it, sometimes, the small shop they'd have bought. The absence of responsibility too, with not a care in the world about anyone other than Iko and herself.

Sometimes Cinder wishes for that alternate universe. At others, she can't believe she ever wanted it.

She has friends now that she would have never met then. Levana might have taken over Earth. Kai may have (would have) been dead. She would have no cousin in Winter or best friends who looked out for her.

Cinder would have been a different person, sure. She would have looked up at the moon each night instead of staring down at the earth. But she won't give up her new life for anything in the world.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at posting a TLC fanfic (even if it is just a bunch of unrelated drabbles) so I'm pretty excited about this!**

 **Any requests/ thoughts?** **PLEASE let me know! :)**


	2. Cress: Butterflies

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles. (Chp 2. Cress: Butterflies)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _2\. Cress: Butterflies_**

She pretends to be a butterfly.

At first, it's their delicately painted wings that catch Cress's eyes. Now, she's more fascinated by the whole caterpillar to butterfly process. The springing of something beautiful from something insignificant.

So Cress pretends.

She starts off on her bed, a sheet pinned to her back, with much difficulty, and its ends in her fingers. She glances at Little Cress and says: "Start."

The music begins and suddenly Cress is not just pretending to be a butterfly. She is one.

She leaps off the bed, her hair flying in circles and whipping her sides as she spins around.

Cress doesn't need to close her eyes to see the vivid blue and green of her wings but she does anyway. It's so much more real that way. She starts singing at some point, her voice blending in with that of the singer, a smile spread across her pale cheeks.

She feels invincible. She feels free.

Then the alert goes off and the moment is broken.

It takes longer than expected to undo the sheets and Cress only just manages to stuff them into a closet before Sybil arrives.

Years later, when Cress walks into the Royal Palace in her butterfly costume, now a free girl with nothing holding her back, the same song plays in her head.

* * *

 **Chapter 2! I'll try and post a drabble a day for as long as I can manage though that may go down depending on school...**

 **Again, any feedback (good or bad) and requests would make me super happy!**

 **Also thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed or read this... Y'all really made my day :)**


	3. Iko: Of Friendship and Glitches

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _3\. Iko: Of Friendship and Glitches_**

When Cinder first tells Iko she's more human than any android should be, Iko can't help but flash her lights in joy. Cinder's still a girl then, not sure exactly what she's just figured out.

Her eyes gleam in excitement at Iko's reaction and she looks up at her as though to say 'I told you!'

 _ii._  
Iko doesn't fully understand what she means till later, though. Sometimes, when in the market with Cinder, she's surprised at how blank the other androids are. How they follow instructions without a second thought and never laugh or joke.

She wants to talk to them but Cinder shakes her head.

"You're more human," she reminds Iko that night. "Adri says it's a glitch in your program."

"Is it?"

Cinder shrugs. "Probably." There's a pause in which Iko computes this new information, then Cinder gives her a wary smile. "But I think that's what makes you special."

If Iko could blush, she's sure she would.

 _iii._  
Lunars are more reluctant to accept her. Iko can feel their confusion and disgust when she follows Cinder to various meetings. She's never felt more different before.

The contrast only becomes more obvious when the crew of the Rampion meet up in Cinder's room. They include her in their games and conversations. She's treated as one of them. As a part of their family.

Cress turns to Iko for company when the other gets too loud for her taste. Cinder glances at Iko whenever her past is brought up as though it's a secret that only she understands. Thorne, and even Winter who Iko's only talked to a few times treat her as a friend.

It's a reminder that people still care. That people can love her for what she is. Every night Iko spends with the crew makes each uneasy look from a Lunar seem less important and more insignificant.

It's then that Iko realises. She no longer cares if all of Luna frowns at her as long as the few people she's come to call friends still accept her. And suddenly, her 'glitches' no longer matter.

* * *

 **Iko fic as requested by** PennTheWriter **(who also happened to be the first to review my fic...)!** **If you had something different in mind PLEASE let me know so that I can give this a second attempt...**

 **I've never really written Iko before and it was a bit hard figuring out exactly how human her emotions would be. In TLC canon she's pretty close to human but there's still a robotic feel to it if ya know what I mean? I'm personally thinking of the 'curling up in fetal position' bit in Winter but yeah... I don't feel like I captured that though I hope you liked this anyways :)**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone who read/followed/reviewed this! Y'all just know how to make a girl happy :)**

 **That said... feel free to request characters/ ships/ friendships/ scenarios... I'm open to trying out pretty much anything and everything!**


	4. Winter: Namesake

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _4\. Winter: Namesake_**

"Princess?" Jacin mutters, leaning over and freeing her from the belt. He holds out his hand and, still in a trance of some sort, she takes it.

He helps Winter into a heavy fur coat and fumbles with a scarf, wrapping it (too) tightly around her neck. Then comes a woollen cap that covers her eyes. She's smiling now, as she pushes the cap up so that she can look at him.

"Will it really be _that_ cold?"

Jacin shrugs. "Colder," he mutters, slipping a gloved hand in hers.

The door lifts open and at once a cool wind blows in. Winter shivers and Jacin glances at her, the ends of his lips curved upwards. _I did warn you._

She huffs. Steps forward, half dragging him behind her.

"Snow," Winter whispers, staring at the white flakes that cover the ground all the way till the horizon, and beyond. She hadn't expected it to be this white or this extensive. She hadn't expected it to be so beautiful.

Jacin squeezes her hand though she can't bring herself to look away from the scene before her just yet.

She skips forward, landing neatly in the untouched snow. Her feet sink in and for a moment Winter remembers the girl trapped in ice. She looks at Jacin, wide-eyed. He smiles and that's all the encouragement she needs.

Winter's hand slips out of his and she trudges ahead. It's softer than she'd imagined and cooler. Water seeps into her boots and she's also reminded of how uncomfortable this is. Not that Winter cares. Being uncomfortable is better than being imprisoned or trapped.

She lets out a cry of joy and spins around the spot. Only she slips. Falls. Jacin doesn't catch her though he's at her side at once.

"Need a hand, Princess?" he asks, amused.

Winter nods, reaching for his outstretched hand and pulls him down. He gasps, falling at her side.

"Need a hand, Sir. Clay?"

Jacin rolls his eyes and a moment later she's been hit by something cold and wet and white - snow. She turns to Jacin and he grins at her, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. Stars Winter hates him

She also loves him.

The thought makes her cheeks burn though it doesn't stop Winter from grabbing a fistful of snow and throwing it at him.

It's not until she's drenched in snow and they return to the ship that Winter realises how cold it is. She pulls off her coat and her shoes and Jacin helps her with the scarf, even if she doesn't need it.

They curl up in a single blanket with the heater turned up, no longer laughing or screaming. Jacin falls asleep against her at some point, his chest rising and falling against her side. Winter smiles, turning slightly and pecking a kiss on his cheeks before closing her own eyes.

If this is what winter is like, she thinks, she's glad to be named for it.

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting in over two days... It's festive season here so I've been out for pretty much all the time (which, by the way, gets absolutely exhausting...)**

 **Sorry, this is still kinda rusty... I just really wanted to post something and seeing that I'm still working on requests this was all I had. Hopefully, Winter's not too off. I felt like she'd still be easily fascinated by the world (especially earth) and wouldn't completely lose her childishness and yeah...**

 **Anyways, feel free to keep requesting characters/ friendships/ scenarios or just letting me know how you liked this!**

 **And (finally) THANK YOU for every read/ follow/ review and all the joy they give me!**


	5. Scarlet and Wolf: Moments

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _5\. Scarlet and Wolf: Moments_**

She sees Wolf stand up from the corner of her eye and immediately looks up from her book out of curiosity.

Or at least that's what Scarlet tells herself when over a minute later Wolf turns and catches her staring. He frowns in confusion and Scarlet shakes her head in dismissal. But doesn't turn away and the competitive side of Ze'ev plays along because he doesn't break their eye contact either.

It's definitely satisfying when Ze'ev breaks into a shy smile first, walking over and pressing his lips against her forehead.

"You win," he mutters awkwardly and Scarlet grins at him.

She looks away at once though, more than aware of the heat rushing to her cheeks despite the simplicity of the moment.

How can someone give her strength and make her feel weak at the same time, she wonders, looking up when Ze'ev turns away again.

 _ii._

It's the third rain of the season.

They watch from inside the house, noses pressed against the window as the sky flashes white with lightning. Its night by the time the rain stops and having wasted an entire day inside Scarlet drags Wolf back into the farm.

"Just for a walk," she insists, allowing him to wrap his arms around her in a way that is both protective and warm.

He happens upon the first snail when it finds itself under his foot. Scarlet finds the next two and a box in which they take the family three home.

Scarlet giggles when she catches him spending his free time _talking_ to the snails. She even has pictures to prove it for when Winter comes over later that year.

 _iii._

Summer brings a stifling heat that has both of them up till midnight.

The farm and everything beyond them are silent and the weather is perfect for star gazing. Scarlet, however, wants nothing more than to sit in the kitchen with the windows wide open and the cooler turned on.

"Let's do something," Wolf suggests when she groans for the umpteenth time.

Scarlet looks up. "What?"

The game of hide and seek that they end up playing is childish, bizarre and has Scarlet giggling more than she has since she was a young girl. It doesn't keep them cool but she stops caring about two minutes in.

 _Their love is made of moments some small others insignificant, Scarlet begins to realise. But put together, they make a lifetime's worth of the best memories._

* * *

 **This fic has gone through so many versions I'm kinda glad I've found one that I'm happy with! I know it's mostly just fluff and there's more telling and less showing but I feel like there would be a lot of 'moments' when it comes down to Scarlet and Wolf...**

 **Just wish I got to include the other characters but it didn't fit in so yeah...**

 **This was, by the way, requested by** TheStarsAndSky **and I HOPE you liked it and if not do let me know so that I can give these two a second shot!**

 **Again, thanks for all your reviews and reads and feel free to keep requesting or simply sharing your thoughts- good and bad!**


	6. Kai and Thorne: Carefree

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 _ **6\. Kai and Thorne: Carefree**_

Buying the bike is probably a bad idea. But buying the sidecar too; Kai knows their trip is bound to end in disaster.

He runs a hand through his hair, tugging at its roots. They're either going to live through this and tell stories to their great-grandchildren or die. It's as simple as that.

"Don't look so worried," Thorne mutters, taking the bike without a second thought. (Now he's definitely going to die.) "Think of it as an adventure!"

Kai huffs and climbs into the sidecar. It's too small for him and his legs are uncomfortably angled so that he can fit. He shifts, trying to get more comfortable. Then Thorne turns the key, bringing the bike to life.

And Kai tries to ignore his worries. For a (short) while at least.

They make it to the outskirts of the town with no incidents and a _bit_ of terrible singing (more out of habit now than talent) and Kai stops concentrating on everything that could go wrong.

They talk too, about the girl, Cress, who tutors Thorne in all three sciences. Thorne brings up Cinder and Kai's glad his friend gets distracted easily. That's not something he needs to talk to Thorne with just yet.

They stop at a roadside teashop on the way and after a snack, Kai takes the bike while Thorne attempts to fit into the sidecar.

Then everything goes wrong.

Kai knows he's the more cautious driver of the two. It's just that Thorne happens to point out something and he's not looking at the road and the wheel of the sidecar goes over a rock.

The next thing Kai knows, it's been separated from the bike and is rolling towards the fields.

He swears, attempts to stop the bike but of course, the breaks don't work.

"Thorne? Carsewell!" he calls, glancing at the sidecar, now already in the golden fields. A hand grabs him from behind and Kai feels the weight of the bike shift.

"That's Captain to you," Thorne mutters and Kai can hear his grin.

"Cadet," he replies, ignoring the friendly punch he receives in response.

"Next time," Kai says when they _finally_ manage to stop the bike again, "we get a car." (They don't.)

* * *

 **[Kai and Thorne friendship- set in an AU]**

 **Short and with a lot of telling and no showing (was also inspired by a scene in a movie- ten point and a virtual cookie to anyone who commented the movie) but hope y'all like this...**

 **Kai and Thorne friendship was requested by** BrynnBookWorm339 **If it's not what you had in mind PLEASE let me know and I'll give it a second shot especially considering I wouldn't mind writing about these two again!**

 **Sorry for the MASSIVE delay in posting this... School's back and honestly it's taking over my life**

 **Anyways... As always, thank YOU for reading my fic and for all your reviews and follows and favourites! I've hit 1k hits which I NEVER saw coming when I posted this...**

 **Will try to start posting twice a week from now on though you guys can keep requesting pairs/ characters/ situations/ ANYTHING in the meantime!**

 **[Btw have you read Heartless yet!? I read it yesterday and IT WAS AMAZING OH GODS... MY HEART DIED...]**


	7. Cresswell: Staying

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _7._ _Cresswell: Staying_**

He wakes up in the morning, half expecting the silence and quiet that he's beginning to get used to again. It's almost a surprise when he hears _her_ voice, drifting through the door. Thorne gulps, a smile grazing his lips as he sits up and tilts his head to one side, listening to her sing.

It's a few minutes before Thorne forces himself to climb out of bed. It's a few more before he walks down to the small room she's chosen for herself at the other end of the ship.

He stops outside her room and leans against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest and watching her as she dusts the shelves of her closet. Eventually, his eyes close, though the ends of his lips are still curved upwards.

The song stops abruptly.

"Captain?"

Thorne opens an eye. "Cress?"

He's tempted to smile at her bewildered expression and flushed cheeks. He's also tempted to kiss her the way he did in the palace. Thorne resists the urge to do both.

He'll be lying to himself is he says he had expected her to stay. She's finally free, for the _first time ever._ Literally. She could go running and dancing, her toes digging into fresh grass or her feet dipped in a cool stream. She doesn't _need_ to stay with him.

He didn't think she'd want to.

"When are we leaving?"

He hesitates. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm staying Captain," she says firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if you don't want me to."

Thorne watches as she turns away, simultaneously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She's not singing anymore and he suddenly wishes she would continue.

"Trust me," Thorne mutters, "there's nothing I'd like more."

* * *

 **I know this doesn't exactly fit in canon especially considering the conversation between Cresswell at the end of Winter but I'm so happy with this I couldn't bear to change it...**

 **Anyways this was requested by** you-could-in-new-hampshire **! I hope you liked this and if not PLEASE let me know so that I can give these two a second shot...**

 **Also... Keep requesting (feel free to request multiple times actually)... Especially scenarios/ AUs!**

 **And, as always thank you for your reviews, follows, favourites and, above all, reads! It really makes my day :)**

 **[DO LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT HEARTLESS! I absolutely LOVED it and went as far as to do Heartless themed nail art for Comic-Con!]**


	8. Kai: Dear Cinder

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _8\. Kai: Dear Cinder_**

 _i._

Dear Cinder,

The world's grown calm again.

Meetings with the other Ministers are shorter. Decisions are less debated about. Little fear runs through the palace and the people.

Earth is still. Peaceful. Everbody is celebrating.

And all I seem to be capable of doing is thinking of you: sitting on the moon, ruling your own people. Is it bad that I hope you think about me too? That I'm not alone in missing you; in wanting you by my side.

 _ii._

Dear Cinder,

Do they still call you that in Luna? I suppose Queen Selene is more fitting of your position now, but I don't know her. I know you.

Selene is calm and composed. She seems less awkward, less distracted. Her face is grease free and she wears dresses and a crown. When her conferences are aired, I wonder if I ever truly knew her. But then you smile or glance at Iko and I see Cinder. I see you.

Stars, I miss you Cinder. I wish you were still in the Commonwealth, working at your shop where I could visit you each day. I wish we didn't have to be separated, not just by palace walls, but by space itself.

I wish we could meet regularly and talk freely, abandoning every form of formal interaction there is. I wish I could hold you again. I wish I could kiss you once more.

You may be Selene to the world, but you'll always be Cinder to me. The girl I fell in love with.

(And yes, I am being a hopeless romantic. Don't you dare judge me for it.)

 _iii._

Dear Cinder,

You're visiting in the week and even that seems like too long. Especially for a stay that will be so short.

There's so much we have to do. So much you have to see.

Can't you picture us, in matching grey hoodies, roaming the streets perfectly disguised? I could show you the royal gardens or we could walk down to the market and visit different shops.

Stars, Cinder, it's been so long. Part of me's terrified this won't go the way I'm imagining it. I'm worried that half of my romantic plans will be dull and uneventful. I'm scared I'll screw up. That we won't make the best of these few short weeks we'll spend together.

But most of all, Cinder, I'm scared of meeting you, knowing that you're going to have to leave me soon.

Till next week,

 _Kai_

* * *

 **[A series of letters Kai wrote to Conder but never sent to her ]**

 **I know it's short and kinda sappy but I wrote this down a while ago and it seemed worth posting :)**

 **Also... watched Fantastic Beasts yesterday and FELL IN LOVE so like look forward to a similar set of Drabbles focused on Newt and gang!**

 **Once again thanks for your numerous reviews and favourites and follows and, above all, reads. They still make me SUPER happy (I'm almost at 2k hits which is SO COOL!)**

 **Keep requesting anything and everything you might want to read!**


	9. Cresswell: Of Rain and Books

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _9\. Cresswell: Of Rain and Books_**

 _The rain is falling, fast and steady when Cress steps out of the library, locking the place behind her. She has the last shift on Fridays and while Cress doubts Madam Dobereiner would kill her for taking shelter within the building, she'd rather not test the strict librarian's patience._

 _She rubs her bare hands against each other, hoping to bring some heat to herself but to no avail. Rain falls on her hands and her shoes and really, it's warmer to just hug herself._

 _Lightning flashes and a boy appears, his hair plastered to his face. He jogs to where she is and stops at her side, the slight extension of the library roof only just sheltering him._

 _"No umbrella?"_

 _Cress shakes her head, though his question is a rhetoric, and leans against the brick wall of the library. "I have books," she says quietly. "Though my house is just down the lane. If you could wait with them I could fetch an umbrella - "_

 _He closes his eyes. Nods. "Sounds good."_

 _"Take care of them," Cress mumbles, pressing her stack of books in his hands. She ignores the chuckle that escapes his lips as she sets off into the rain._

* * *

Cress knows Carswell by sight, by name and by his voice. He's beautiful, though, and kind and good. There's only one problem.

He's popular.

And while Cress doesn't stand at the bottom of the hierarchy, she's too deep in the middle to be noticed. She's forgettable, replaceable and quite ordinary.

* * *

 _The girl returns moments later, one umbrella held above her and a second in her hand._

 _"My books?" she questions as she nears him._

 _Thorne grins, but obliges, pressing them towards her. The girl opens a bag and gently lowers each book in. Once done, she glances up. "Ready?"_

 _Her apartment is small and cramped yet better than some of the others he's seen. It had a proper functioning kitchen and a joint living room- bedroom. Stacks of books sit all along the walls as though she can't afford shelves but refuses let it come in the way of getting new books. There's no sofa but a just a single chair stands next to a small table (also covered in books)._

 _"You live here?" Thorne asks._

 _The girl nods, her cheeks going red as she gives a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I don't need much else. Do you want something to eat? I'm sure I have something somewhere..."_

 _"Just your phone, if you don't mind. Mine's dead and I need to contact my driver."_

 _The girl goes redder, then nods, pushing a simple button phone towards him. Aces, Thorne thinks, maybe he shouldn't have mentioned driver. It makes him sound like the rich prick that he is. She turns away as he talks, her fingers in her blonde hair, pulling it undone from the soaked braid it is in._

 _Even when she returns moments later, Thorne can't stop thinking about how long her bloody hair is._

* * *

Thorne glances up the moment he feels her gaze on him. When he looks up, however, she's staring at her book, her pen moving rapidly along the page. Kate Fallow says something absurdly foolish and he nods, forcing himself to chuckle. Stars, he can't stop thinking about her.

She sits at the front, usually, and seems to tag along rather than hang out with friends. She seems lonely and that catches his attention first. Well, that and the absence of her long hair that had stood out the first time they'd met.

It's been a few months now, he thinks, looking away from her and frowning at the worksheet on his desk. Maybe she doesn't care. He glances up again and this time her eyes are on him, her cheeks red.

That, Thorne thinks, or she cares too much.

* * *

 _It's five minutes before his driver arrives. Five minutes of awkwardness and staring at the oh so beautiful boy sitting on the floor of her apartment._

 _Stars._

 _"So, you like reading?"_

 _She nods._

 _"What sort of books?"_

 _"Anything really. Though I prefer fiction, non-fiction tends to get dull if it's just facts." Was that too much information? Would a simple anything have been less creepy, or would that have been rude? "What about you?"_

 _He chuckles, running a hand through his hair. "I don't read."_

 _"You should," Cress says, leaning forward._

 _"Recommend something then." He waves his hand, gesturing at the books scattered all over her room. Cress turns away from him, narrowing her eyes and trying to figure out what he'd like. Before she can decide, though, his driver calls and he leaves._

* * *

Cress stands up as soon as they're dismissed and is halfway down the corridor when a pair of screaming freshman run into her. She doesn't fall but her books slip from her grip and for a moment, she's rooted to the spot, staring in horror at the odd angle of the pages of _To Kill a Mockingbird_.

Then she's on the floor, ducking her head behind her much shorter curls as she picks up each book with trembling fingers.

It's not until a book slides away from her that Cress realises she's being helped. That _he's_ helping her. She mumbles an incoherent thanks and stands up, her cheeks probably as red as Scarlet's hair.

"Hey," Thorne says. "I never caught your name."

"Cress," she whispers, pressing her books against her chest and walking away.

"Oi Cress," Thorne calls from behind her. "Want to hang out sometime?" Cress doesn't turn around as she agrees, though a smile remains plastered to her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Written for** PennTheWriter **who requested a Cress and Thorne meet at the library!**

 **I know it's more of meet outside the library but hope you like it!**

 **I am REALLY sorry about the massive delay in posting - I've just been really busy recently and then when I finally had time again I was struggling to reconnect with the characters. Hopefully, that doesn't show _too_ much. (Sorry for how long this is btw!)**

 **Again, thanks for every read and review I've received! I hope to get going with the requests and post more soon but feel free to keep requesting :)**


	10. Cresswell: Nightmares

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _10\. Cresswell: Nightmares_**

 _A girl sits on a patch of grass in an orange dress with butterfly wings. Her head is tilted towards the ground so that golden locks fall over her face. She doesn't look up as she hums to herself, her body swaying with the music._

 _Thorne feels his mouth go dry as the realisation hits him. It's Cress._

 _He takes a step towards her and as though noticing his presence, Cress looks up. Her blue eyes grow wide but she doesn't smile. Her free hand slides against the grass and for a moment it looks as though she's trying to get away from him_

 _Thorne frowns. He doesn't take another step towards her. Part of him hopes it's a trick, that this is a Lunar sitting opposite him, not his Cress. That they're trying to play tricks on him again. He shakes his head. Cress isn't scared of him. She can't* be.*_

 _"Cress?" he whispers._

 _She looks away, her hand leaving her stomach as she tries to drag herself away from him. It takes a moment for Thorne to see the blood and a moment longer for him to realise why she's scared._

 _He did this, Thorne thinks, closing his eyes and clenching his hands at his sides. This is his fault. Her pain, her suffering. He's to blame for it._

 _"Captain."_

 _Thorne's gaze snaps up, his frustration instantly replaced with worry. "Cress?" He's walking towards her again. He has to tell her that he didn't mean to hurt her. That he won't hurt her again. He kneels down in front of her, an explanation ready."Cress-"_

 _She raises her hand and her finger hovers inches away from his lips. Thorne falls silent._

 _Cress gives him a small, sad smile and leans forward so that her forehead is against his elbow. "Goodbye, Captain," she whispers and Thorne feels her go limp against him._

Carswell Thorne's eyes fly open, a whisper of denial still on his tongue when Thorne realises he's on the Rampion. He takes a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. Water, Thorne thinks, dragging himself out of bed. He needs water.

Only his feet lead him to Cress' room.

He doesn't hesitate before opening the door and peering in. She's just visible, her chest rising and falling in her state of slumber. He can make out the way her short golden hair falls over her face and her fingers curl around the comforter.

She looks calm and happy and _alive_.

She was in pain today, though, Thorne recalls. Cress had winced with every step she'd taken and had spent most of her day standing as though sitting hurt. She'd tried to hide it with smiles and laughter, but Thorne had noticed. He always did. Especially because it brought a stream of memories, reminding Thorne of what he had done to her.

He presses his palms against the wall, willing her to feel better. Wishing more than anything that his actions won't affect her for life. He's still lingering at her door, not wanting to leave, when her voice hits him.

"Captain?"

She sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes with the balls of her palms as she stumbles to his side, pulling the door open wider.

"Do you need something?"

Thorne shakes his head, then steps forward, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in Cress' hair. She's alive, he chants in his head, not noticing her discomfort until Cress stiffens underneath him. At once he's stepped away.

"I'm sorry. I-I was just -"

Cress frowns, then steps forward, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head against his chest. Thorne counts till five before she speaks again.

"I love you. No matter what."

Thorne smiles, closing his eyes. The guilt doesn't seep away at once, but he doesn't want it to. He needs the guilt to remind him of what he did, of what others can be made to do if he doesn't succeed. It feels good, however, knowing that Cress is at his side. Through thick and thin.

* * *

 **Requested by** BookLuver28 **who asked for a Thorne has a nightmare about stabbing Cress.**

 **I know you asked for her to comfort him and I didn't really describe that but I feel like Thorne wouldn't want her to tell him 'it's okay' because he needs to accept it first. Just as Cress knows that she can't convince him it wasn't his fault but she can remind him that she still loves him and that she always will.**

 **I honestly don't know if that made any sense...**

 **Also hoping to make a series of nightmares and ships... Probably not for Kaider (though I'm currently working on something for them!) but I have one done for Jacinter and will get round to doing another one for Wolflet so look forward to that!**

 **Please keep requesting stuff, it's challenging sometimes but I love writing ficlets that YOU want!**

 **And, as always, thank you for reading this... It really means the world to me :-)**

 **PS if anyone is interested in betaing these PLEASE let me know either down in the reviews or via DM!**


	11. Scarlet: A Gift of Sorts

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _11\. Scarlet: A Gift of Sorts_**

When Scarlet closes her eyes, her head resting against Wolf's chest, his heartbeat echoing in her head, she feels invincible.

They'll have been married for a year soon, at midnight to be precise, and the thought brings a dull smile to her weary lips despite the fact that she's already half asleep.

Wolf shifts in his sleep, drawing her closer and Scarlet snuggles against him, her thoughts still wandering.

She knows he's already bought her a present. Scarlet's not sure what exactly but his shy smile and terrible attempts at hiding as much give it away. She's not bought him anything, not yet at least... but Scarlet does plan on telling him tomorrow.

This time she shifts, her hand finding her belly.

It's been over a week since she's found out.

At first, the idea had terrified her. She still hates her father for everything, and, maybe, her parent's failure in keeping her happy means that Scarlet will struggle to do the same with any child she has.

Yet, the prospect of having a baby has grown on her.

Ze'ev would make a good father, Scarlet thinks. She can picture him running around with a child, _their child_ , pretending to lose any games they play just to make the kid happy. She can see his initial nervousness and, yet, his unobstructed love for the baby. He'll be brilliant, she thinks and a second smile tugs at Scarlet's lips as her eyes flutter open, landing on the clock by their bed. It's already half past twelve, well into their anniversary.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbles in an attempt at practising before he wakes up.

What Scarlet doesn't expect, however, is Wolf's exclamation of: "What!"

* * *

 **REPLIES:**

MountZion **: you're a guest so can't PM you but THANK YOU SO MUCH! Will definitely write more Cress soon... Thanks for reading and thanks for your review :)**

 **A/N**

 **Someone requested a Wolflet Songfic and this was originally going to be just that but, well, it took a slightly different turn and so I present to thee the Wolflet one year anniversary and baby!**

 **It's short but I kinda like the way it turned out, hopefully, you guys agree.**

 **Once again, thank you for every read, follow, favourite and review! I'm nearly at 5k views which is so much more than I ever anticipated when I first posted! Do keep requesting, I'm done with exams for a bit so can write and post more regularly now!**

 **Love you all :)**


	12. Jacinter: Tea Party

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _12\. Jacinter: Tea Party_**

Their hideout is small and cramped, especially now that they've both grown. She's squeezed against Jacin, his elbow digging into her side and his knees bent at an awkward angle so as to avoid leaning against hers - not that Winter would mind if they did.

She reaches out, taking his warm, hand into hers and gives it a brief squeeze. Jacin huffs.

"It's not fair," he mutters, more to himself than to her. He doesn't sound angry, his voice sounds helpless and it makes Winter want to hug him.

"I could talk to her - "

He shakes his head, squeezing her hand as he does so. "Don't."

There's a moment of silence and Winter can hear his heavy breathing just as she can feel his chest rising and falling. Her eyes dart around the room, looking for something, anything, to distract him with when her eyes land on the small box she's kept her feet on.

All at once, she's dragged it towards them, placing it tenderly on her lap. Jacin frowns, giving her a questioning look but Winter doesn't respond.

She pulls out the teapot first (and Jacin's eyes widen in recognition), then she pulls out to identical cups, a cracked spoon. She slides that box so that it's balancing on both of their laps and blows at the teacup.

"Evening, Master Clay," she whispers.

Jacin hesitates, then tilts his head in acknowledgement. "Evening Lady Hayle."

A giggle escapes her lips at the sincerity in his voice as she picks up the teapot. "Tea?" Winter offers. "I was just making some for myself."

"I'd be honoured."

There's amusement written across his face but Jacin doesn't speak up as he watches her pretend to pour tea into each of the two cups and stir them gently with the spoon.

She gives him one cup and then presses the other to her lips and lets out a shudder. "Sugar?" Jacin offers and Winter nods. Then they burst into giggles.

Jacin sets his cup aside, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're the best, you know?" he mumbles, his breath tickling her ear. It's been weeks since he's hugged her, or been this close and it sends sparks flying through every inch of her.

"I'm afraid that's you," she whispers, but he doesn't reply.

Winter's not sure when Jacin falls asleep, or if he's only closed his eyes. She leans against him, taking his hand into hers. A doctor's hands, she thinks, strong and steady. She'll talk to Levana, Winter decides, despite Jacin's protest. She'll make sure he gets exactly what he wants; what he deserves.

The stars, of course, have something else in mind.

* * *

 **REPLIES:**

 **Guest: Thank you soo much for your multiple super sweet reviews! I've been going back and reading them as motivation to write a bit more after multiple failed attempts at Kaider...**

 **Guest2: Glad you liked it! Means the world to me :)**

 **[btw if guests could maybe add a name or something so that I can no you as something other than guest one or two that'd be great...]**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I'd originally written this for TLC ship week but never got to finish it thanks to exams... It's still a bit rough and short but I seriously hope you guys liked it! Am definitely trying to finish up requests but _need_ to go back and reread the books because I can't get Cinder or Kai right and it's so frustrating!**

 **Once again, thanks for your reviews, reads, favourites and follows... I've got 5k+ hits now and am soo close to 50 reviews... I swear I'd expected neither when I first posted this.**

 **Also, set up a poll on my profile as to which characters you'd like to see more of so please vote there.**

 **Thank you all! :)**


	13. Cinder and Cress: An Unlikely Friendship

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 _ **13\. Cinder and Cress: An Unlikely Friendship**_

The first week at school, her roommate is missing. She's to arrive a month late, Professor Torin says and Cinder accepts the news with a shrug. She's never met the girl before, never spoken to her and for the most part of it, her absence goes unnoticed

Only that by the time the month ends, she's got her belongings all over the place, with boxes full of legos (that she couldn't bear to be parted with) and a number of wires and circuit boards that she attempts to make use Cress arrives, Cinder's almost surprised to see the shorter girl standing at the doorway, her long hair grazing her knees and a bag in each hand.

When Cress arrives, Cinder's almost surprised to see the shorter girl standing at the doorway, her long hair grazing her knees and a bag in each hand."Do I know you?" Cinder questions.

Cress blinks, almost shrinking away from her. "I- I was told that this is my room."

"Oh. Cress right?" The girl nods and Cinder holds out her hand, attempting to make up for her obliviousness. "Cinder." Cress lifts the two bags and gives her an apologetic look, both of them no doubt thinking of how awkward the entire incident was.

It takes a day, at most, for Cress to figure out that Cinder is obsessed with mechanics and, more importantly, can make practically anything she can think of.

It takes Cinder a bit longer to recognise Cress' talent with programs and it's not until she has one of Cinder's attempted Mindstorms shooting coloured balls at the door that she appreciates her roommate's talent.

After that, the sheer potential of their partnership is hard to ignore.

Cinder pulls out a large sheet of paper and pins it up, half blocking the window and covering most pictures she's put up. They hold a marker each, talking in low voices as they come up with a plan - a perfect plan.

The result is, by the last week of term, they have a white, pear-shaped robot (nicknamed Iko) who goes around the school befriending anyone who dares talk to her. And, of course, Cress and Cinder become best of friends.

* * *

 **REPLIES:**

Cuddlewuffle **thank you! Really glad you liked it :)**

 **A/N:**

 **College/ university AU I suppose!**

 **Wrote this a while ago after I tried making a MindCuber that failed... For those of you who don't know, Lego Mindstorm is a type of lego in which you basically build a robot and program it to do something. Amongst its many talents is shooting these coloured balls- at some point, I used this to attack anyone who opened my door! You can also make stuff like pinball, Rubik cube solver and all kinda of other bizarre things with it!**

 **Thanks again for every read** **, review and favourite! You guys continue to make my day :)**

 **Also please do check out the poll on my profile!**

 **Keep requesting btw! Have a week off school and am definitely planning to write quite** **a bit.**


	14. Kaider: Eight

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 _ **14\. Kaider: Eight**_

They don't get to talk at once.

Sure, Kai is there when she arrives, but she's dragged away almost at once by Earthen and Lunar officials. She's here for work, Kai reminds himself as she disappears without a greeting, though the pang of disappointment doesn't disappear.

Every plot and plan he's come up with suddenly seem insignificant. They all sound far too cliche and impossible. Especially if he doesn't even get to meet her outside of meetings

 _ii._

Cinder doesn't see _him_ when she steps off the ship and maybe that's what stings the most. Iko promises her that she did spot Kai, standing with Torin, but if he was there then why didn't he come to meet her?

She's dragged away before she knows it.

Leta, her advisor, begins to ramble about schedules almost at once. Cinder just wishes she could squeeze in some time with Kai too.

 _iii._

She's already in the dining hall when he arrives. Wearing a pale blue dress. Her crown is missing, but the gown is all it takes to remind him who she is: A queen. _Selene_.

Of course, he doesn't realise he's staring until her gaze shifts to him and their eyes meet. Cinder raises an eyebrow, almost playfully. He winks in reply.

Cinder can't blush which is probably an advantage because Kai's sure he's turned a bright shade of red already.

 _iv._

She bumps into him (literally) when she steps out of her room that night. Stars, in all the ways she could have met him, it had to be by walking into Kai.

"Cinder!" he says, recovering from the shock first.

A small smile creeps onto his face and she can't bring herself to hide her own joy.

"Kai," she whispers.

They stare at each other, then they look away staring at anything but each other. It wasn't always awkward, Cinder thinks. She misses the way they used to be.

 _v._

She's wearing trousers now, Kai notes, and a sweater. It's not Cinder, but it's definitely not Selene either and he sort of likes that.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asks abruptly.

Her gaze snaps up, their eyes meeting briefly. She nods. "I wouldn't mind."

"Palace or outside?"

She hesitates, then: "Outside."

"Give me a minute," he calls, already jogging down to his quarters.

 _vi._

He returns with two identical hoodies and stuffs one in her arms.

A smile grazes Cinder's lips as she tugs it on, memories of their first meeting racing through her head. She gives him a questioning look, even if she understands and Kai shrugs.

"I bought one for you," he says awkwardly. She smiles, not because the gesture is foolish or amusing, but, because it means that hr thought about her and, maybe, he missed her too.

They step out of the palace, fingers entwined, and for a while, Cinder pretends to be a normal girl hanging out with the only boy she's ever loved.

(It's brilliant.)

 _vii._

They go for a walk each night, much to Kai's delight.

They've kissed eight times now, twice on the first night and once every night since. (Kai's pretty sure Cinder's counting too.)

Today, however, is different. It's her last night at New Beijing.

Though he hates to admit it, Kai's not sure they'll meet anytime soon and in his desperate attempt to make every moment worthwhile, he's also terrified of messing up.

"I wrote to you." Kai doesn't exactly plan on the words escaping his lips but they do. He can feel the heat rushing up his cheeks, his eyes refusing to meet hers.

Cinder frowns, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

He nods. "I wrote letters to you. I - I guess it made me feel less lonely."

Kai expects her to laugh or roll her eyes. On the bright side, she does neither. On the downside, she doesn't do anything in general. He counts to ten before she speaks again.

"Can I read them?"

Kai shrugs, pretending like the idea doesn't make him nervous. "Okay."

 _viii._

She steals one of his letters. Not all of them, that'd have been too obvious. No. Cinder takes one of his letters - the one in which he mentions being in love with her. She tucks it into her pocket and then later hides it amongst her belongings.

Maybe they'll laugh at the letters in the future when they're actually together. Maybe all of this will sound entertaining then. For now, however, Cinder's content with holding a few of his words for when she misses him most. For now, she's glad for the reminder of a boy on Earth who she fell in love with. A reminder, Cinder thinks, of his feelings too.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Somewhat requested by** 1221bookworm **and** lunarchroniclesfanaticforlife **so sorry for the delay but I just didn't feel like I was getting Cinder and Kai right until now...! Still not 100% sure about this but yeah...!**

 **Just saying, the letter Cinder takes is #2 on chapter 7... It's not Kai directly admitting it but it's close enough. The chapter's titled eight because they kiss eight times and there's eight whatever they're called-s!**

 **That said, despite this being my FOURTEENTH drabble thing, this is the first with Kaider interacting so...!**

 **Also, I believe I am FINALLY up to date with requests so if you have anything else on mind please comment below!**

 **Feedback, both positive and negative is greatly appreciated! As is either logging in or, if you're a guest, using a constant name so that I can thank y'all.**

 **So yeah... thanks for reading/ favouriting/ reviewing it REALLY makes my day! And please don't be shy to send feedback good or bad and send in requests!**

 **(Also vote in the pole on my bio)**


	15. Scarlet and Winter: Comfort

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _15\. Scarlet and Winter: Comfort_**

She doesn't expect nightmares.

Or, more specifically, Scarlet doesn't expect them to be so bad. She wakes up night after night, drenched in sweat, her heart pounding against her chest.

Her room becomes increasingly small, its walls bearing down on her. She can make out a wolf yapping in a corner, or see the flash of the leopard's eyes and all at once she's back in the cage, alone. Not knowing whether or not her friends made it. Her heart twists in fear and it takes several attempts for her breathing to return to normal.

The first time Winter visits her at night, having woke up from nightmares of her own, Scarlet clings onto the other girl. Not because Winter needs her but because _she_ needs someone.

And being as brilliant as she is, Winter notices.

She presses her palm against Scarlet's chest and they both listen to her heartbeat. Her hands stop trembling, reality becomes more vivid and the dream more distant and for a while, everything is safe.

Then Winter lies down, dragging Scarlet with her, and they fall asleep side by side. In a way, Scarlet's reminded of Émilie and the times they'd fallen asleep side by side. Only this feels different.

The visits continue even after Jacin returns as though Winter truly finds comfort in her presence. More so, Scarlet's surprised at how much better she feels when Winter sits or sleeps, at her side. There's friendship, Scarlet thinks, and love and then this. Whatever it is that they are.

"You should visit sometimes," she says on her last day at Artemisia. "Anytime, actually."

Winter smiles. Nods. "I will, Scarlet-friend."

"Goodbye then, Winter-friend." Scarlet winks and Winter gasps. It's not an ending, just a new beginning.

* * *

 **REPLIES:**

Anita **: Nope it's not! Though you make keep guessing :) Thanks for reading btw!**

 **A/N:**

 **Okay so it's been a month and I sincerely apologise for the massive delay. I've just been really busy of late with weekend classes and, obviously, school. I've drafted a couple of chapters but do feel free to send in requests/ give me a bit of inspiration!**

 **I sort of ship Scarlet and Winter, low-key, which is where this originally came from though I'm not sure where it stands now so up for interpretation, I guess!**

 **Once again, thanks for every read, favourite, follow and review. After a point, they're the sole thing motivating me to get up and write some more - I'm at 7k+ hits currently and I honestly never dreamt of getting this far!**

 **You guys are the best!**


	16. Jacinter: Come With Me

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _16\. Jacinter: Come With Me_**

 **Warnings: Mentions of abuse, not descriptive but it's there.**

When Winter nudges the door open, a bell tinkles somewhere in the shop. She's hit, almost at once, by the familiar scent of coffee and cocoa and just the smell brings a smile to her lips. It's been a week since she last set foot out of the house and she's spent the last half an hour running through her favourite parts of town and now, at last, she's reached the one place that tops all else.

A girl Winter doesn't recognise stands behind the counter, a nervous smile on her lips. "You're my first customer," she says as she pauses by the counter.

"In that case, I'm honoured," Winter beams, her eyes landing on the menu. "Mind surprising me? Give me your favourite."

The girl's eyes widen and her smile grows as she nods. "Of course," she says. "Just two minutes!"

She's barely looked away when the bell tinkles again and Winter turns around. A familiar blond walks in. His eyes land on Winter at once and for a moment and he freezes. Then he strides in, pretending not to have seen her, and orders an espresso.

Winter waits till he's seated before taking the armchair opposite him.

"Hi," she says softly.

Jacin grunts in reply. He's not yet looked at her though Winter knows that if she continues to stare, he will.

"Nobody will see us here," she says quietly, her voice trembling as she speaks. A week apart but it feels like a month, a year even.

He nods, a muscle twitching in his jaw. "I'm leaving," he says at last. "In a week. I've got a job in the city."

"Does your father know?"

Jacin shakes his head. "I- I think I'll tell him when I get there."

He's running away. Artemisia has put them both through hell, they've been cracked and battered and she doesn't blame him for wanting to leave, even if her heart aches at the thought.

He reaches out, hesitantly, and places a hand on hers. His eyes land on her cheek, taking in the three scars that she's learnt to ignore over the years, then they lower to her neck where the tip of another is visible. If he lifts her sleeve, and Winter knows he will, Jacin will find fresh bruises there too.

"Come with me."

His eyes find hers at last; He means it and Winter finds that she's not surprised. "Are you planning to steal me away, Jacin?" Her voice is light but Winter doesn't dare crack a smile.

"I am, Princess," he says softly.

Her eyes flit down to their hands and a shiver runs down their spine. "Yes," Winter whispers. "Yes!"

* * *

 **I'm not sure where this came from... It was supposed to be a coffee shop AU but I couldn't imagine either Winter or Jacin working in a coffee shop and one thing led to another and... voila!**

 **Also, I've mentioned it once or twice but I am really busy with studying and on bad days just going through your reviews honestly makes me feel better - also nearly 8k views! Thank you so so so much for being the kindest, best readers ever!**

 **Do request characters, plots, AUs - anything. Sure I'm studying but I do have more free time than usual and I'd love to write as much as possible while I still can!**


	17. Crew: Arm Wrestling

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _17\. Crew: Arm Wrestling_**

"I think I could beat you," Cinder says slowly, a small smirk creeping up her lips.

Kai blinks and turns his head towards his girlfriend. She's still leaning against him, using a screwdriver to open and close a trinket she found somewhere on the ship. Her gaze flickers up, meeting Thorne's.

"I'm willing to try if you are."

He can make out the amusement in her tone, though it still takes Kai a moment to take in the fact that she's teasing Thorne.

Their 'Captain' doesn't realise, unfortunately. He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out. "Of course I'm willing to win," he mutters defensively. "I'm a captain mind you, a proper captain."

Cinder snorts, standing up and stretching. "Scarlet - ?"

"At it," the redhead says, leaping up and dragging two chairs to their dining table before knocking everything already on the table to the floor. "Rules are simple. If you win, you win. The end."

Thorne sits down first, placing his elbow on the table, looking both determined and self-confident. On looking around, Kai realises everyone's paying attention to the pair. Even Jacin seems to be leaning forward in anticipation, though, from Kai's experience, little sparks the guard's curiosity.

Kai himself stands up and makes his way to the table, giving Cinder a quick thumbs up. He's not entirely sure whether or not she will win, but Kai knows he _wants_ Cinder to win. Mostly because he doubts he could deal with Thorne boasting anymore.

"Three… Two… One - Go!" Scarlet lifts her hands, stepping back.

Thorne grits his teeth, pushing Cinder down half way. Then, as though just realising the game has begun, Cinder pushes back, slowly making their arms upright. She gives a two-second pause, her muscle twitches, and Thorne's hand falls on the table with a thud.

"And Cinder wins!" Scarlet shrieks.

"Rematch," Thorne calls. "I fought her cyborg-hand, that isn't fair."

Cinder blinks, shrugs, and places her left elbow on the table. "Whenever you're ready," she says.

By now Iko and Cress have moved closer to the table and are whispering amongst themselves. Jacin has raised an eyebrow though other than that he's as expressionless as ever.

"Go, Selene," Winter whispers.

"You can do it, Carswell," Cress pipes up.

"Start!" Scarlet calls again.

This time, Cinder doesn't let herself slip at first. Her brows are furrowed and it takes a bit longer for her to gain the upper hand. To Kai, it seems like an age before the back of Thorne's hand hits the table again.

He can't help the cheer that escapes his lips and after a moment, Winter joins in, clapping over Thorne's complaints.

"I challenge you," Iko says suddenly, turning to Wolf.

Ze'ev, who hasn't spoken till then looks surprised, his eyes seeking out Scarlet before he nods. "Okay."

They sit down, and Scarlet sets them off again.

For a moment, they hover with their arms straight, then Wolf gains the upper hand, pushing Iko down. Cinder calls out for Iko to win, Cress scrambles around the room to get a better view and then, out of nowhere, Thorne appears on Iko's side and drags Wolf's hand back.

"Wha - " he calls, but Winter is laughing and Scarlet is grinning and Thorne's climbed onto the table and presses Wolf's hand down.

"We have a winner," Thorne shouts, raising Iko's arm in the air. For a moment, they're all silent, then Wolf stands up and knocks Thorne off the table and everyone is laughing.

Kai clutches his stomach, slipping his free hand into Cinder's. They're a strange lot, he thinks, as Thorne jumps up and attempts to wrestle Wolf, but they're the best set of friends he could have asked for.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Guess who posted in three days!?**

 **I've been trying to write this for a while but it never felt right until now! I've definitely sneaked in stuff from when I've arm wrestled my friends, as well as stuff that I hope is in character for these guys.**

 **I might do more stuff like this if you guys want it/ have any ideas...?**

 **Also 60+ reviews!? You guys are literally the best!** **I never thought I'd get past ten, sixty-one is like a dream come true! Thank you so much for every read, follow, favourite and review :)**


	18. Thorne: Goodbye

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _18\. Thorne: Goodbye_**

The sun shines above him; its rays warm and gentle instead of the scorching hot that Thorne's grown used to over the past few weeks.

He's already wearing his suit and tie, the same one that matches Cress' favourite dress - the one she'll be wearing today - and the memory of the shopping disaster that they'd had tugs at the ends of Thorne's lips.

He runs a hand through his hair, the emptiness within forcing his smile away and replacing it with the anger that's been bubbling through is veins since she was admitted to the hospital.

"Stop," he shouts, tilting his head upward and glaring at the sun. "Stop shining for anyone that isn't her." He raises a fist, but the sun continues to smile.

Thorne doesn't cry. Crying means accepting that she's gone and he's still waiting for a miracle. Cress was a source of light when his world went dark, and now that she's gone, everything feels dull again.

* * *

He stands at her side for the entire ceremony, his eyes fixed on _her_. Cress. She looks like herself now, with her eyes closed and lips smiling. She could be sleeping for all Thorne knew and, for a moment, he tells himself she'll wake up and smile at him like she does every morning.

She has to wake up.

For him.

Nothing happens.

He balls his hands into fists, pivoting on his heel and turning away. He needs air, Thorne thinks, despite standing in an open field. Air and space and -

"Thorne," someone calls.

"I'm fine," he shouts, covering his ears with his hands. "I'm fine."

Someone draws him into a hug and Thorne presses his head into their shoulder. He doesn't realise he's crying till Cinder tells him it's okay to.

* * *

Kai comes to the house with him. Not that Thorne asks for it, he hasn't said a word all day, but having someone at his side makes walking through _their_ house easier.

Thorne still can't bring himself to look at the vases Cress bought and filled with now wilting flowers, or the books she chose and furniture she picked. He doesn't let himself look into her study as he closes the door. Thorne's not selling the house, but locking the front door feels just as final as watching Cress' pyre burn.

He steps away, his eyes finding her favourite swing and, beyond it, the sunset that she made a point of watching every evening. Tonight, the memory is still too near but, maybe, one day, he'll watch the sun fade into the horizon and think of the girl who changed his life forever.

Maybe it'll fill his heart with warmth instead of a dull ache and bring a smile to his face instead of tears to his eyes. But there's a side of Thorne that's given up, that refuses to believe such a day will ever come.

For who can move on when their world has come to an end?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The chapter was both heartbreaking and fun to write! I've wanted to do a character death for a while now and Wires and Nerves had me thinking that if any of the crew were to die young, it would be Cress.**

 **Any criticism, advice or requests are more than welcome! Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing and liking my work - it means the world to me!**

 **For anyone into HP, I recently posted a Jily one-shot (hence the delay in posting this) so feel free to check that out!**

 **Love you all!**


	19. Kaider: Two and a Half

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _19\. Kaider: Two and a Half_**

Kai woke up to the sound of waves and the scent of salt. His eyes still clamped shut, he stretched, one hand creeping up to Cinder's side of the bed.

Empty.

His eyes flew open as he rolled over. Her pillow was straightened, the blanket they shared wrapped around him like a cocoon. Kai closed his eyes, forcing himself not to panic.

She'd have woken up if she'd had a nightmare, right? Or if it was time, he thought, pinching his lips together and climbing out of bed.

They'd decided to spend the last month leading up to the due date at a beach house the royal family owned. Away from the media and, more than that, together.

He found Cinder in the balcony, much to Kai's relief, eyes closed and one hand rested on her belly as it often was these days. Kai paused at the doorway, noticing the empty cup of tea at her side and the portscreen on her lap. Questions buzzed in his head but Kai didn't mull over them as he took the seat opposite.

"Morning."

His eyes shot up, catching the smile on her lips. "How?"

"You're no ballerina, Kai, and the door squeaks." She sat up straight, opening her eyes lazily.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes, leaning forward and filling a cup of tea for himself. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Little Rikan insists on kicking me through the night."

"Or Peony," Kai pointed out.

Cinder didn't reply, opting to tilt her head away from him and stare at the beach, but Kai could make out a smile on her lips and could picture the twinkle in her eyes that appeared every other time he mentioned it.

"Do you think we could visit again, with our kid?" She'd turned to him again, a childlike excitement taking over her face.

"As often as we can."

Cinder beamed, slowly pushing herself out of the chair. "Walk? I'm not sure I'll want to walk with you once I have a mini-Kai."

He laughed. "Pity. I was going to keep Cinder-junior to myself."

She rolled her eyes, elbowing Kai. "Wait till I've given birth, your majesty, I'm still very much capable of kidnapping you, even if it is from your children."

Kai didn't doubt it. "If this time is going to be half as romantic as the first, I don't think I'll mind," he muttered, wrapping an arm around Cinder's waist. "Minus the evil Lunar Queen, of course."

"I can pull it off." She was still smiling when Kai pressed his lips against hers and he was grinning by the time her hands found their way around his waist.

Today it was just the two of them, but soon it would be the three.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I was going to end this with the baby being born but I think I prefer it like this. Unless you're binge reading this, you probably won't notice but I also decided to do this Chapter in past tense because that just worked better...?**

 **Replies:**

 **[Because I can't differentiate between different guests I'm adding the date of reviews in brackets... Just so you know! Thanks to anyone who I've missed and just generally you guys, my readers, who've brought these one-shots this far... You're the best!]**

Guest **(22/04) : As requested Kaider has a baby named Peony... This one's for you. Iknow it's not exactly what you asked for but I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to ask me to do a second one featuring the baby if you want it though :)**

Guest **(23/04) : Sure! If you have any scenarios/ games in mind do let me know and I'll give it another shot!**

elbell **: Thank you soo much! And I'm sorry :( Writing Cress dying broke my heart a little too...**

Guest **(6/05) : Soo glad you liked it! And sorry to you too :'(**


	20. Kaider: Streetrats

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 **There are scenes and quotes in this Chapter taken from the movie Aladdin, just as with TLC, I make no profit from using these and all credit goes to the creative team behind Disney.**

* * *

 ** _20\. Kaider: Streetrats_**

 _i._

Cinder ducks, swiftly turning right and finding herself in yet another deserted alley. The sharp pain in her bad leg is beginning to catch up and Cinder wonders how much longer she c go on

She pauses before a brick wall, still not panting but definitely on the verge of it, and swings herself up, landing on the other side within seconds.

She drags herself behind a pair of bins (the stench is as familiar the hunger that gnaws at her stomach) and closes her eyes.

All this for a single loaf of bread.

She rips out a bite and stuffs it into her mouth, making a point to enjoy every goddamned bite. It's not yet gone cold and, now that she thinks about it, Cinder can't remember the last time she ate something warm.

Footsteps interrupt her silence and Cinder looks up, squinting into the dark.

It's a girl in pigtails with large brown eyes and a shy smile. "Cinder?" she whispers.

"Peony." Cinder cracks a smile. The younger girl is as thin as ever, her cheeks void of any colour. Her father died when Peony was three, and the girl's mother has never been a capable bread earner. She holds her bread out. "Take it."

"What about you?" She steps forward though, reaching out for the bread.

Cinder ignores the way her stomach rumbles. "I wasn't hungry anyway."

 _Streetrats_ , she tells herself, _help each_ _other._

* * *

 _ii._

Kai doesn't think through his decision. When he heaves himself over the palace wall and drops to the other side, nearly injuring himself, he's only aware of the desperate need to _get away_.

Even if it is only for a few hours.

A shiver runs down his spine, and he reaches up to rub the back of his neck, glancing back nervously. He hates that every decision's already been made for him. That Levana has a say in whether or not she wants to marry him, but Kai, whose kingdom is at stake, doesn't.

He hates that his father likes her and that Torin puts up with her. Most of all, he hates that he has to be with her when every cell in his body seems to be warning him not to.

Maybe she'll leave if he vanishes for a few days. That would be nice.

* * *

 _iii._

Cinder's not sure what she's looking for as she stares down at the marketplace; She was lucky to take a loaf of bread last time but, now, she's desperate enough that anything will suffice.

She bends her knees, breathes in, and leaps. The trick to stealing, she's learnt, is learning to be part of a crowd.

Her eyes catch a fruit vendors stall and she's creeping up to the place when a scream echoes through the street.

Taking the distraction, Cinder walks forward, and without as much as batting an eye, she swipes two apples and stuffs them into her bag.

"Thief!" someone calls, and, for a moment, she panics. But a crowd gathers around the baker's stall. Having completed her own task, and knowing that walking away will only arouse suspicion, she follows. A boy in a dull grey cloth stands between it all, his hand grasped firmly in Chang Sacha's and a small loaf of bread in the other.

"Do you know what we do to thieves, boy?" she snarls.

Cinder can't make out his face, but he shakes his head, no doubt attempting to pull himself free from Chang's iron-like grip. She's been there, years ago, and it's not something Cinder would wish on anyone. Friend or Foe.

"I'm sure he was only browsing."

All heads turn and Cinder marches into the centre of the crowd. She plucks the loaf from the boy's arm and gives it to Change Sacha who, in a moment of distraction, lets go of the boy.

She slides her hand into the boy's and gives it a quick tug. "In fact, I believe this clears everything up. You have your bread, I have my companion..."

Sacha still hasn't looked up, her eyes fixed on something else. Cinder looks around, making up her mind in a split second, she swipes a loaf of bread.

Someone shrieks and Cinder turns to the boy.

"Run!"

* * *

 _iv._

The boy. He's out of breath by the time they reach her hideout. He clutches his side, his eyes dancing with both fear and excitement all at once.

"Thanks," he says, grinning at her.

"Streetrats stand up for each other," she says with a shrug, tearing the bread in half. "Haven't seen you around before though."

His cheeks go red and he doesn't meet her eye as he accepts his share. "I'm new to town."

They've all got their secrets, Cinder thinks, instinctively adjusting her trousers so as to cover her foot better. The boy doesn't notice, his gaze now fixed on the palace.

"I wonder what it's like, up there. Imagine food being handed to you, servants who wait on you day and night…" She sighs, a smile flickering across her face.

He shrugs. "Sure. People who tell you what you can and can't-do, making every other decision for you."

"Anywhere's better than here. Always scrapping for food, never knowing when you'll eat your next meal."

"Sometimes you feel so - "

"You're just - "

"Trapped."

Kai smiles, catching her eye. "I think we'd make a good team - "

"Cinder."

The boy nods. "Cinder," he whispers, and it sends a chill down her spine. "I'm Kai.'

* * *

 **Surprise!**

 **It's been like three months but...** **I'm still very much alive, despite drowning in _a lot_ of school work. **

**Was listening to the Aladdin soundtrack when this hit me and, well, not sure if it's the best thing I've ever written but I desperately wanted to post something on here so...!**

 **Sorry for my sudden absence and, hopefully, I'll be able to get back into writing... Especially with Renegades getting closer and closer!**

 **Do let me know what you think about this, be it good or bad and feel free to request stuff (I promise to post them soon...)**


	21. Jacinter: All That the Rain Promises

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 **There are scenes and ideas in this Chapter taken from the movie Sound of Music, just as with TLC, I make no profit from using these and all credit goes to the creative team behind the movie.**

* * *

 ** _21\. Jacinter: All That the Rain Promises_**

She loses track of what Cinder is saying the moment she hears the familiar three rings of his cycle bell, cutting through their conversation and beckoning Winter out without Cinder realising.

 _He's here_ , her mind whispers, heart already thundering against Winter's chest, and once she's left Cinder, she can barely keep herself from running down the stairs and out through the small back door, into the large gardens of their family home.

He's by the conservatory, as always, hands buried in his pockets and cycle propped up against a nearby tree. Winter stops, on seeing him, letting herself stare at him and take in the way his hair sits on his shoulders or the exact way in which he stands.

He looks up, as though feeling her gaze, and for a moment, the world stops.

Then Winter steps forward, and Jacin moves too, and all at once they're standing inches apart.

He reaches up, gently twirling a loose lock of hair between his fingers and tucks it behind her ear. Then he breathes in sharply, drops his hand and steps back. "I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"I wasn't sure you'd wait."

"I'll always wait for you." He says it like it's nothing, and yet, the words leave Winter blushing. "Promise?" she whispers, tilting her head sideways and stepping forward just as Jacin takes a step back.

He strings his hand through his hair, pinching his lips together. "Only if you promise to always be on time." There's an odd look on his face and Winter realises he's making fun of her a moment after he speaks.

"But then you'd never have to wait!"

"Exactly."

She crosses her arms over her chest and spins around. "Very well, Master Clay, it was nice seeing you but I'm afraid I have to leave now."

A warm hand grabs her and before she knows it, she's been spun around, her back pressed against his chest. "Do you really?" His breath tickles her ear and Winter struggles not to beam at him.

"I'm afraid so."

"And what if I promise?"

She blinks, innocently, and makes to walk away again. This time, it isn't Jacin that stops her but the flash of lightning followed by a sudden downpour.

All at once they're running, hand in hand, till they reach the glass doors of the large conservatory, and Jacin's pulling the door open and Winter's dragging him in behind her. The doors close, muffling the patter of the rain.

The sky lights up again, followed by a roll of thunder, and she tugs at Jacin's hand.

"If you promise to wait, I promise to be on time."

He lifts their entwined hands and presses his lips to her knuckles. "I promise."

She can feel her heart pounding against her chest and, if Winter listens, she can hear it too. It's nothing, she tells herself. She's sixteen and he's seventeen and they're too young to be making promises that'll last a lifetime anyway, but, despite it all, his words feel like a binding.

She steps forward, drawn towards him without realising it, just as Jacin's hand slips out of hers. Their lips meet halfway, his hands on her cheeks and hers around his neck. It's warm, Winter thinks, closing her eyes and pushing herself up on her toes. Warm and safe and _right_.

And then, all too quickly, he steps away, hands lingering on her face for a moment, before he turns and disappears into the rain.

Winter can only hope he doesn't see her squeal of joy or see the happy jig that follows.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: All That the Rain Promises is actually a mushroom identification guide**

 **Obviously, when I found out I just _had_ to name this chapter just that... Despite the lack of mushrooms.**

 **I've more or less taken this right out of Sound of Music but changed the dialogue and (obviously) had to remove the dancing that leads to the kiss (despite that being the best part of the song)**

 **Once again, thank you for reading this, massive thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter (80 reviews!) and, lastly, feel free to request any ships or scenes you'd like to see in future chapters...!**


	22. Cress: Unrequited

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _22\. Cress: Unrequited_**

It's not that they aren't friends, Cress tells herself as she glances at the boy sitting next to her, his head buried in the crook if his elbow as he tries to make up for the sleep he missed out on after the party at Jones' place the previous night.

He's wearing her favourite hoodie again, a large blue one that is particularly soft and is, in her head, extremely snuggly. It's not what she'd expect of someone like Carswell Thorne, who has always come off as angular and straight as compared to soft and comfy, but Cress is convinced that if she put her head against his shoulder now, she'll be absorbed into the snuggle and then, she'll never leave.

(Cress stopped questioning her chain of thought months ago.)

The bus comes to a rumbling halt and she pokes Carswell, muttering his name, and then has to pretend like she isn't blushing when he blinks at her in confusion before sitting up straight.

"Thanks for that, Cress. I really needed the sleep."

She beams at him, fidgeting with the ends of her hair because she needs to do something with her hands or Cress might end up running them through his slightly rumpled, yet, gorgeous looking hair.

 _Stars, what is wrong with her?_

He's bombarded by the friends the moment they step out if the bus.

Carswell Thorne is, well, pretty high up on the popularity scale and Cress isn't anywhere significant; She sits in the middle and is neither low enough to be bullied nor high enough to bully and, most days, she's fine sitting right where she is.

Most days.

Today, however, she wants him to see her during the day. She wants to join his group of friends and sit next to him in class. She wants to be more than just his bus buddy.

But Cress isn't brave enough. She never has been and she sure as hell never will be.

* * *

 **I'd like to think that we've all just had this hopeless crush that doesn't look like it's going to go anywhere and that's just easier to ignore than pursue.**

 **I'd like to think that Cress is braver than us (me) though and does talk to Thorne but for now... Here ye go! Some unrequited Cresswell because I felt like it!**

 **Once again, thanks for all your follows, favourites and reviews. Do keep them coming and feel free to requests any ships, characters, scenarios or AUs you'd like to see in futyre chapters!**


	23. Iko and Kinney: Caramel Kissed

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _23\. Iko and Kinney: Caramel Kissed_**

The bell on the door tinkles just as the clock opposite to him strikes four, and all at once, Kinney's grinning at the cold coffee he's preparing.

He spins around, methodically placing the coffee cup on the counter, sticking two straws into it and beaming at the customer who picks up her order.

 _She_ 's next in line, blue hair pulled up into a messy bun today and a dab of paint already smeared on her cheek. _Iko._ "The usual?" he questions and she hums in agreement, staring at the menu on the wall above the barista anyway.

"How was your exam?"

Kinney shrugs being more generous with her whipped cream than he is with the other customers. "Could have been better, I s'pose. How's your project going?"

"I had an angry fit and destroyed it a bit."

He gives her a look from over his shoulder and she grins at him, winking.

"You should check it out sometime."

He almost drops the cup in surprise, this time not daring to give her a look this time. Sure, he's known her for months now but it'd always been with a slab of granite and cash machine between them, or, more often, Kinney's sister, Tess, who seems to spend all her free time with Iko. For the most part of it, Kinney's okay with it being just that.

Even if the very sound of her heals makes his heart sore.

And the sight of her face makes his head spin.

And - "Okay."

She raises an eyebrow, almost like she's not expecting it. "When does your shift end?"

"Noon."

"Any classes - "

He shakes his head.

She grins, taking her caramel cappuccino and sipping it slowly. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

She isn't waiting.

A gentle drizzle patters on the pavement next to him, and a number strangers hurry past him, holding up colourful umbrellas, their feet landing in muddy puddles _but she's not there._

Kinney sticks his hands into his pockets and frowns at the ground. Stars, he doesn't know what he was expecting at the time and now it seems foolish to have even though, for a moment, that she'd want to spend time with him. She probably only talks to him because he's her best friend's brother.

He turns away, trudging his way through the rain. Someone rings a cycle bell behind him and he grunts in frustration, stepping to the side.

"Kinney, you baboon, it's me!"

He looks up, squints at the cycle and, sure enough, armed in a massive green raincoat, is Iko.

"Run with me. Please. I fucking hate walking in the rain."

He shrugs, popping the collars of his coat. "Sure."

The art department is just about as far away from the coffee shop as is possible, Kinney thinks.

He's soaked by the time they reach, though Iko seems awfully happy about the whole situation. She drags him inside, dropping her raincoat on the floor and kicking off her shoes and socks, gesturing for Kinney to do the same.

She's different here. Her each step has a skip in it, and she seems happier than he's ever seen her. Free.

Iko grabs his hand as she leads him through the maze of workspaces before stopping, rather proudly, in front of the messiest display.

"Here's the thing," she says, suddenly quiet. "I didn't really make anything new after killing my last one."

"Oh."

"I actually wanted to paint you."

He blinks. " _Oh._ "

"If you'll let me." His lip twitches and she scowls at him. "What?"

"Draw me like one of your french girls," he mutters, dramatically striking an awkward pose. Well shit. He should probably just walk out and never show her his face again.

Then she smacks his arm, both laughing and scowling, grabs his collar and pulls him down, lips colliding with his. _She tastes of his caramel cappuccino._

"I'm afraid I had something else in mind," she whispers against his lips, pointing at the wooden chair that sits in one corner.

Kinney doesn't think he minds.

* * *

 **Posting this now because I have something big coming up soon and I'm pretty excited about this so...!**

 **Requested by** you-could-in-new-hampshire **who asked for some Iko and Kinney! Hope you like this, and if you don't let me know so that I can give them another shot!**

 **As usual, thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my fic... It means the world to me and really makes my day!**


	24. Cresswell: Fate, Life and Love

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _24\. Cresswell: Fate, Life and Love_**

 _i._

She's five years old, sitting on the ground, tears brimming in her eyes and little droplets of blood forming on her scraped knees.

He's seven, taller than she is, already developing an attitude, but he sits next to her and helps wipe the blood away before marching her to class.

It's not love at first sight, but it sure as hell is the first stone in paving the path to a crush.

 _ii._

She's nine, still wears her hair in pigtails and has the brightest smile in her class. They say she's smart. That she's capable of great things. She doesn't let it get to her head, but she doesn't question it either.

He's eleven and already slacking off. There are bigger things in life than grades. Every day comes with a new hobby, a new distraction. He's bright too, his parents are told, he just doesn't use his brilliance for the right thing.

 _iii._

She's fifteen, sitting next to him, listening to him ramble about his latest obsession. He's going to fly a plane, he tells her, the biggest yet, and Cress nods in agreement because when he says it, anything seems possible.

He's seventeen and he's got it all planned out. His parents laugh at him, his friends think his dreams are just that, but she listens to him and Thorne loves the way that makes him feel.

 _iv._

She's twenty and bored. She has the brains to do anything she chooses to, and yet, there's no one path that seems right. She wants to meet people, see the world. She wants to make up for the childhood she wasted in front of her desk.

He's twenty-two and practically a criminal. He lasted a week in the army before stealing a plane. He's got the only thing he's ever wanted in life: freedom, and yet, he feels like he's missing something.

 _v._

She's twenty-four and drunk. Her passport's still empty, reminding her of plans that were once made but never followed. She remembers a boy she once knew who seemed to hold the whole world in his hands and she wonders if he got all that he wanted.

He's twenty-six and sober. His passport's empty, but he's seen the world and lived a thousand lives except for his own. He remembers a girl he once knew, who was sweet and kind and good and happy with that. It makes him think of home and a life with constants among the variables.

 _vi._

She's thirty and running late for yet another dull meeting, coffee in one hand and bag hanging on the other.

He's thirty-two and running for no apparent reason. He doesn't see the girl in front of him until he's collided with her, sending them both flying.

 _Carswell?_

 _Cress?_

She never reaches the meeting. He never remembers why he was running. Somewhere between the spilt coffee and scattered files, two friends find each other and, somehow, their lips meet.

 _vii._

She's old enough for the years to stop mattering, and he claims to have never cared for them anyway. Her passport's still empty, but she's seeing the world now. He may not have a house, but the Rampion feels more like a home than before, especially now that she shares it with him.

Life pulled them apart, giving them all they'd ever wanted, and fate dragged them back together, offering all that they'd ever needed. And love? Well, love found a way to steal into their hearts and set everything right.

* * *

 **Not entirely sure where this came from but Cresswell AU(?) I think it's still set in the Third Era, but if Cress and Thorne were both from Earth and knew each other...**

 **Anyway, written for the** Guest **who reviewed my previous chapter... Hope you like this, and if you don't, just let me know and I'll give Cresswell a second shot!**

 **If anyone else wants to request something, just let me know!**

 **Once again, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites or follows this... It means the world to me!**


	25. Cress and Wolf: Height Difference

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _25\. Cress and Wolf: The Height Problem_**

 _i._

She's never really seen his face properly.

He's miles taller than her, or so it feels, and, honestly, if she wants to make eye contact she needs to tilt her head all the way back and that hurts both her pride and her head.

(Cress knows as much from experience.)

"Why are you so tall?" she mumbles, forehead pressed against the table and lips pinched together in a scowl.

He shrugs. "Pull-ups."

Sure, Cress thinks, because pull-ups are the answer to everything when it comes to Ze'ev. She tilts her head so that her ear and cheek are against the table, not that it helps her see him.

"You know, if you shared some of that height, we could both be average sized."

Ze'ev laughs at that. Not a high pitched laugh, which would have been _hilarious_ from someone his height, but not the deep rumble that most expect from him.

It's more of a bark, Cress thinks. Or a yelp. Both ideas have her grinning.

 _ii._

She's never really walked with him either.

Or, well, Ze'ev walks and Cress sort of jogs behind him, which is almost always a pain in the ass. She's scolded him for it too, explained how he should walk slower and, usually, Ze'ev remembers for an entire two seconds before returning to his frustratingly fast pace.

She might as well give up on her morning run, Cress thinks. Ze'ev more than ensures that she gets her daily dose of exercise.

 _iii._

"You look like you've got too many limbs and don't know what to do with them," she announces, one evening, and he gives her an odd look.

"What does that even mean?"

She shrugs, grabs his arm and Mexican-waves it. In her head, she's expecting it to flop, in reality, nothing happens. Cress looks up, suddenly glad she can't see his face, though simultaneously wishing that he couldn't see hers.

"Just forget that ever happened. I'll just go and hide in a hole now."

"Want me to dig it up for you?" He gives her a wolfish grin and Cress flips him off.

She'd hit him for it, but that would require standing on her toes and potentially failing.

 _iv._

He buys her heals for her birthday, with Iko's help, Cress learns later, not that it matters. She's pretty sure the idea is his, what with the infinite layers of wrapping and a card that says:

 _So that you can hit my arm without having to jump._

 _"_ I'll get you stilts next time," Ze'ev promises when she glares daggers at him. "So that you can hit my head too."

Cress chases him around the room for that. She'll get her revenge, someday.

 _v._

Revenge comes in the form of a door.

He's walking backwards, talking to her and the doors a tad bit too small, and, obviously, Cress is howling with laughter for the next fifteen minutes.

Ze'ev's forgetful enough to bump his head multiple times over the next few days. She's so amused by his suffering that Cress almost doesn't mind when he nicks her phone and holds it above her head until she apologises for laughing.

Almost.

Damn, she wishes she were taller.

* * *

 **Mostly inspired from my very tall friend who makes me feel bad about my height just by standibg next to me!**

 **So this was requested by** PennTheWriter **though I feel like I might end up giving the friendship a second shot sometime soon where both characters feel a bit more in canon...**

 **For now, let's just pretend like Wolf is a lot more... whatever this is... and Cress is a lot more dramatic when bored**

 **Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for 90+ reviews! I'm so close to hundred and have been making my sister sit and read all my reviews with me because they make me so happy!**


	26. Maha Kesley: Where The Heart Is

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _26\. Maha Kesley: Where The Heart Is_**

Maha likes to joke that Ze'ev's been a hungry child from the moment he was born and, in a way, it's true.

She remembers her Ze'ev, not yet five and already playing with boys older than him, running down the rocky paths of their Sector, falling, scraping his knees and palms and, more than once, coming home with a split lip or bleeding forehead

She remembers her own frustration and anger. She'd told him to play with the younger boys - the peaceful ones who sat in circles and built castles of sand that would crumble to nothing by dawn. Her Ze'ev would smile at her, already knowing, at five, that her fears were unfounded.

He'd hold her hand, and promise he'd be safe, nothing more and nothing less, and most days, Maha had to make that do.

His games only grew wilder as Ze'ev grew older. Ran, in comparison, was quiet and gentle. The only older boy he wanted to play with was his brother, and Ze'ev, like any older brother, turned her youngest away, telling him to play in the same sandpits he himself had rejected as a boy.

Ze'ev's wild games made him hungry. His stomach would growl even after their meagre meal, while Ran's small portions would be more than enough to fill him up, and yet, Ze'ev did not complain.

But no mother can watch her own son go hungry.

She'd give him a portion of her share, if not most of it, and Ze'ev, being the insightful child he'd always been, would scowl at her, eyebrows knit and brow furrowed, then push his plate to her, taking Maha's instead.

"You need to eat," he'd say, sounding like he was throwing a tantrum for his sake and not hers.

They're taken away from her - her two boys. Stolen from their mother, with no warning or promise of their return, but she never forgets Ran's smile or Ze'ev's scoldings, clinging to the small hope that someday they will return home.

* * *

 _ **Guest Replied:**_

Maye **: I'd apologise, but honestly, I loved writing that Chapter even if it did make me tear up at the time xP Thanks for reading though! Hopefully, you're better now**

* * *

 **It's been a year since I first posted this, and, this time, I'd like to begin by saying thank you instead of ending with it. I've crossed 16k hits, almost a 100 reviews and for someone who has never really been satisfied with her work, the fact that I've come this far means the world to me.**

 **So thanks, for being the light on my dark days and making me feel loved and appreciated and being the best readers in the world.**

 **I don't know what inspired this (short) piece, but I really hope you like it! I'm back at school, so updates will probably be relatively unfrequent again but reviews and requests to motivate me so don't hesitate on sending those in - be it AUs, or scenarios or what-ifs... or whatever you want!**


	27. Scarlet: Before Sunrise

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 **Prompt: "Before sunrise, he's your son." ~ The Lion King**

* * *

 ** _27\. Scarlet: Before Sunrise_**

She's not dreaming, Scarlet doesn't think. She's halfway between asleep and awake and her mind is simply wandering. She's aware of the weight of Ze'ev's arm, slung around her middle and his breath tickling her back and how gradually, the world is becoming dimmer.

In the next room, a baby cries and Scarlet's eyes fly open.

Wolf pulls her closer, burying his face in her head.

"Your son is awake," she says quietly.

He grunts in his sleep, letting go of her. "Before sunrise, he's your son."

If she were awake, Scarlet might have laughed. She climbs out of bed, shivering as her bare feet touch the cool wooden floor of the bedroom. Tristan's cries seem louder now - more demanding, and Scarlet's crossly muttering to herself by the time she enters his room.

Then she sees him, her baby, and Scarlet's heart melt. She bends over the crib, lifts Trist and gently rocks him back and forth. His wailing stops, but his eyes remain open.

They're grand-mére's eyes, which Scarlet supposes means they're hers too.

"Hi baby," she whispers, lifting him over her head and blowing into Trist's stomach. He does something halfway between a giggle and a gurgle and Scarlet wonders when drool stopped being gross.

She puts him down again, sitting down on the chair they'd kept near the crib for moments like this, and smiles at him, rocking the crib back and forth.

"You just love annoying Maman, don't you?" she says, trying to sound cross but failing. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you favour your Papa."

She yawns. "Grand-mére was my favourite. I don't remember _my_ Maman and Luc, my father, was terrible, but grand-mére? She was the best. She taught me to farm and shoot and she got me my red hoodie and - "

Amidst her ramblings, Scarlet looks down. Trist's eyes have closed, his expression peaceful as his small chest rises and falls with each breath he takes.

"She'd have loved you," Scarlet says, adjusting his blankets and kissing him goodnight. She blinks back tears that well in her eyes and leaves Tristan's room, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar.

Before she knows it, Scarlet's curled up against Ze'ev again, clinging to her husband and the warmth he offers.

This time, sleep comes quickly.

* * *

 **So it occurred to me that I haven't posted a lot of Wolflet recently and this was supposed to have more Wolf but it ended up just being Scarlet. And a baby.**

 **Anyway, I have an exam next week and am going out of town almost immediately after so updates will be pretty slow for the next week or two so sorry about that in advance!**

 **Also, for anyone interested I'm doing a similar set of unrelated drabbles for Stranger Things... So feel free to check that out! (Or just DM me if you want to talk about how amazing Season 2 was!)**

 **As usual, thanks for all the reads and reviews!**


	28. Cresswell: Photograph

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

 ** _28\. Cresswell: Photograph_**

* * *

 _Where our eyes are never closing,_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

* * *

The click of the lock is as familiar as the sight that greets him the moment the door swings open. Thorne lets out a shaky breath, eyes wandering over the dusty floor and furniture.

It's been years but he remembers his last days here as though they were yesterday - the tears spilt, the fear that had clenched his heart and, at the end of it, the sharp pain that is yet to leave him.

Thorne steps inside and a gust of wind follows, causing dried leaves to rush past him and shift the layer of dust ever so slightly. Thorne coughs, his nose irritated by the sudden disturbance and, in a moment, his mind is made.

She wouldn't have wanted this. She'd have wanted flowers in the vase above the kitchen sink, spotless floors that wouldn't have brought up her allergies. She'd have wanted fresh food in the pantry, with all the windows open and sunlight flooding into the house.

And hell, if not for himself, he'll do it for her. For Cress.

He gives up in an hour. It's bloody painful to stand where she stood, knowing that she'll never be at his side again, and it's easier to lie on the couch with the NetScreen flashing images about an event he doesn't care about.

Thorne rolls over, arm tucked under his head and stares at the ceiling. The setting sun floods the room with shades of amber and gold and a quiet voice in Thorne's head reminds him that this had been her favourite time of day; When the world was calm and peaceful and still.

* * *

Thorne wakes up to the twittering of the birds and, for a moment, he's hit by a sense of déjà vu. His mind convinces him that if he rolls over and peaks into the kitchen Cress will be standing by the stove, wearing one of his shirts, her blonde hair tangled and untied, waving about her small form as she moved around the kitchen.

He can picture her turning towards him, smiling broadly and rambling about a squirrel she saw running across the yard or the bird that keeps flying into the window - he opens his eyes, smiling to himself, and then freezes.

The kitchen is empty, the room silent and Thorne is most definitely alone.

He pushes himself off the couch, runs a hand through his hair, tugging at it roughly so that the sharp pain snaps him back to reality.

Fuck this.

Fuck it all.

He's up in moments, grabbing a discarded shirt and roughly tugging it onto his head. His elbow hits the edge of a nearby chest of drawers and Thorne spins around, cursing in his head. His one hand still tangled in the sleeve of his shirt, his line of sight blocked. He doesn't see the frame till his other hand hits it sending it to the ground.

The world stops

"No." It's a mere whisper, the first word he's uttered in the last few days. Thorne groans, bending down and briskly brushing aside the shards of broken glass, not caring if they pierce his skin, and pulling the thin photograph that lived within the frame.

Seeing her face is like being punched in the stomach.

She's smiling at the camera, head tilted to one side, lips parted revealing pearly white teeth. Her hair is just past her elbows, stray strands blowing against her face in the wind. Their arms are linked, his own smile goofy and cheerful.

They don't know what the future holds for them. They don't know that everything is going to go wrong.

But, despite the familiar ache that tugs at his heart, Thorne stands up, lifting the next frame and wiping it clean with his sleeve.

She's got her face buried in his arm here, her wide smile visible even from the side. It's from their first holiday together - from Cress' first time in the snow. She never got to go back. Never got to live it again.

The next is of all of them, from Scarlet's wedding. Cress isn't next to him this time, having chosen Iko's company instead. She looks happy as ever, her eyes dancing with silent laughter, her legs bent awkwardly as she no doubt tries to stand on her toes and make up for her height.

There's another one of Cress with a snowman, Cress with the girls, Cress hugging him, holding his hand, kissing him. Casual candids at the beach, a shy smile from before a gala.

A dry chuckle resonates in Thorne's throat, sounding halfway between laughter and a sob.

If any of them truly deserved to live, it was her. His little Cress.

So Thorne changes his mind, again.

* * *

He moves in. Stocks up on food and remembers to always have fresh flowers in the vase.

In summer, Scarlet-junior comes to stay and he tells her stories of their adventures, the ones that Scarlet and Ze'ev would never share. In fall he visits the Commonwealth where an army of kids attack him either in bear hugs or wrestling matches (honestly, either way he's being attacked from all directions and ends up on the ground).

In winter he visits Luna on some political business that Cinder insists he accompanies her for. And, in spring the crew meets at his place ( _her_ place) and they bring up old memories; They laugh and cry together, and save for her absence, it feels like old times - before the pile of kids and added responsibility arrived.

Everyone leaves eventually, till it's just him and the thousand photographs again. It's not the happily ever after Thorne imagined, not the fate Cress deserved, but he promises himself that even though she's been gone for years he'll keep her memory alive forever.

* * *

 **I know it's been an age but between exams and school and life in general, I've been busy. Not promising regular posts for a while, but here's something special for TLC Shipweeks (Cresswell & Photograph) that I really wanted to write.**

 **It's a sequel to** _Thorne: Goodbye_ **though you don't need to have read the previous Chapter to understand what's going on here.**

 **Thanks for reading, do leave a review saying what you thought about this, it can literally make my day!**

 **Thanks!**


	29. Scarlet: Fairytale

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _29\. Scarlet: Fairytale_**

"Maman, how much longer?"

It's Maha's fifth time asking since she woke up the morning, and her thousandth time this week. Scarlet's daughter only has vague memories of the crew but, Stars Above, she seems excited about their arrival.

At five, she's the oldest of any of the kids, which means that Thorne treats her like royalty and, obviously, Maha love that. Maybe she's not waiting for the rest of the crew, Scarlet muses, just Thorne and Cress and the gifts that come with.

She crouches on the floor, peering into the oven, at her lemon pie and, within moments, Maha is at her side, face inches away from the tempered glass door. Scarlet likes to think that her daughter already has a love for baking - she insists on mixing the ingredients and takes great pleasure in measuring the ingredients and setting them out for Scarlet. Unfortunately, this 'love' does not have her staring at the pie for too long.

"Maman," she says again. "How much longer?"

Scarlet huffs. "Soon," she says.

For a moment, Maha seems satisfied with the reply. She nods in approval and has trotted halfway to the door before another thought seems to strike her. "How much is soon?"

"Less than an hour," Ze'ev announces, appearing at the doorway. He turns to Scarlet. "Kai and Cinder might take a bit longer. They got caught up in some official business."

Scarlet would be lying if she said she didn't see it coming. Sometimes it feels as though she and Ze'ev were the only ones who still lead normal lives - not that she regrets the decision.

She loves the familiarity of her grandmère's home and the hard work that comes with the farm outside. More than that, she's glad for the stable life they've set up for Maha and any other kids that may or may not come in the future.

"Maman," Maha says again. Ze'ev's put her on the kitchen stool and she's dedicatedly eating an apple he's sliced for her. "Can you tell me a story?"

Scarlet stands, taking the seat next to Maha. "A story?" she echoes caught off-guard by the sudden change of topic. "About what?"

Her daughter's eyes seem to light up. "Magic," she whispers, sounding both enthralled and fascinated all at once.

"Magic?" Scarlet questions.

"Mhmm. Like in fairytales."

It's strange how Maha and all her classmates love the idea of magic. Fairytales from the second era have become popular again and sometimes Maha insists on being told tales about Mermaids and Sorcerers.

Scarlet usually delegates Ze'ev the task of narrating there. Magic, to her at least, always comes with memories of bioelectricity and manipulation and she doesn't yet think she can tell Maha stories in which the magic wielders have powers to create things that aren't there - just like the Lunars.

Maha, of course, knows none of this and continues to stare at Scarlet in anticipation.

"I'll tell you about a different kind of magic," she says leaning forward. "The magic of cooking."

Maha frowns, scrunching up her face and shaking her head. "That's not magic, silly."

But Scarlet smiles, pinching her daughter's nose fondly. If there's one type of story Maha loves more than any other, it's the ones based of some reality - from Scarlet's past, and maybe it's okay to use that to her advantage right now.

"Your great-grandmère Michelle was an incredibly powerful wizard. She was known for her skill not just in the tiny town of Rieux but in all of France and before she died, she passed down her powers to her granddaughter." She's put on a faux accent for dramatic purposes, rushing at some parts and then pausing dramatically at others.

"Once, in a far off land there lived a knight called Iko. She was brave and one every battle she ever fought in, but, she was cursed for she could neither eat nor drink. Any other knight might have angry but Iko was kind and good too. She didn't mind that she couldn't eat. She just wanted to cook.

"So, the knight Iko went to a goblin who lived in a cave. His name was Thorne and he was ugly and lazy and very annoying."

Maha giggles and Scarlet winks at her conspiringly.

"You see, Thorne was lazy and could definitely not cook but he happened to know of the Wizard Maman and he told Iko about her. There was one problem though, they could not just go and ask the Wizard to help them. They needed to make the Wizard's favourite people convince her to cook.

"So, they went to the farmer Papa who the Wizard loved more than anything else in the world. Papa did not like this plan but the Goblin Thorne told him that the Wizard could give him tomatoes so Papa agreed.

"Next, they went to the Fairy Winter who was the Wizard's closest friend. She really liked the idea of cooking together so she too agreed and, where the Fairy Winter goes, so does the Healer Jacin."

"Maman, what's a Healer?"

"Like a doctor. Anyway, now that the Goblin Thorne had convinced enough people they finally went to Wizard Maman's house. She said no at first, but Farmer Papa and Fairy Winter reminder her how much she liked to cook So, eventually, Wizard Maman agreed to help them cook.

"They all sat down in a circle now, deciding what to make when the Wizard asked everyone where they would cook. Her house was tiny and the kitchen couldn't fit so many people. It would become very crowded.

"Luckily, the Iko had an answer. She knew of a Prince with a very big kitchen and it would definitely fit all of them easily. So, now, they all went to Prince Kai's house."

"Maman?"

Scarlet stops. "Yes, dear?"

"Why is Maman Wizard not a witch?"

Scarlet shrugs. "Because she wants to be a Wizard."

"But Maman - "

"Now, Maha, do you want to tell the story or should I?"

Maha huffs, slouching slightly and staring at the ceiling. "You."

"Now, where was I? Oh! So they all went to Prince Kai's house and he said that he would allow everyone to use his kitchens only if Cinder the Dragon said yes.

"Everyone was suddenly very worried. Cinder Dragon was very big and scary and nobody wanted to convince her. But then, after lots of debating, the brave knight Iko said that she would go and, two hours later, she came back with Cinder the Dragon. She had said yes."

Maha beams.

"Then everyone went down to the kitchens and after a lot of arguing we started to cook. The Goblin Thorne kept misbehaving so he had to sit in a corner and cut the vegetables but everyone else had lots of fun. Especially Knight Iko and Wizard Maman."

She leans forward now, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Do you want to know a secret?"

Maha nods enthusiastically. "Everything tasted delicious."

"Did Goblin Thorne get to eat?"

"Excuse me? _Goblin_ Thorne?"

They both look up and Maha's face immediately breaks into a smile. She slides off her stool and and jumps into Thorne's arms. Literally. He lifts her up, making Maha squeal, and swings her around before placing Maha on the table. "Maman was telling me a story about Goblin Thorne and Knight Iko."

"Was there a slug called Scarlet in it?"

Maha shakes her head. "But there was a Wizard called Maman."

Thorne glares at Scarlet and then deftly lifts the girl so that she's sitting on his shoulders.

"Well, it's about time you heard about Scarlet Slug and Handsome Thorne. I'm sure it's better than any story your Maman could tell you."

Scarlet leaves them to it, picking up Maha's now empty plate and dropping it in the sink.

Cress is outside and Winter will arrive soon with her two-year-old. And then Iko and Cinder and Kai and it'll be all of them, again; One big happy family with a few minor additions.

* * *

 **For the TLC Shipweeks prompt _Fairytale_**

 **Sot this was weirdly fun to write though I don't think I ever want to do a story-time fic ever again either!**

 **Kind of requested by** PennTheWriter-Is-Fucking-Magic **though I'm sorry it's not exactly what you wanted.**

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews! They really make my day! :)**


	30. Kaider: Reunion

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

 ** _30\. Kaider: Reunion_**

 _i. Eyes_

Kai would be lying if he said he'd forgotten the exact shade of Cinder's eyes. He's seen her a thousand times on the NetScreen in his room, giving speeches or attending events all the way on Luna and the close-ups do show her eyes.

It's just that they're different up close.

The cameras, no matter how good, can't capture the exact shade of her eyes in the sunlight, or the way the corners of her eyes crinkle when she's genuinely happy.

The cameras don't know that her eyes light up the moment she sees him, they don't know that for an eternity neither of them look away, taking in as much of each other as they possibly can.

They don't know that when she looks at him, Kai's entire world stops. That just one look from Cinder can simultaneously save and destroy him.

 _ii. Hands_

She doesn't realise she's reached out to him until her fingers brush against Kai's knuckles. From the corner of her eye, she can see him tilt his head, acknowledging the touch.

He shuffles, close enough for the folds of his silk robes to brush against her gown.

Cinder's not sure who reaches our first, whether it's Kai, sticking his hand out for Cinder to take, or her own response to the fact that he's sitting closer.

Their hands touch, again, and in a flurry of movements their fingers are entwined and palms pressed together.

Kai glances at her, again, and this time Cinder dares to look at him too, a smile gracing her lips.

She squeezes his hand and Kai returns the gesture.

It's been too long. Far too long.

 _iii. Lips_

Cinder lets out a squeak of surprise, her heart hammering against her chest. She can feel his breath against her cheek, warm and chilling at the same time.

"Guess who," he mutters in her ear, lips brushing against her skin and making Cinder's heart die, literally.

She spins around, hands finding his chest, and without thinking through it, stands on the tips of her toes, pressing her lips to Kai's.

He shifts, lodging one hand on her neck and wrapping the other around her waist, guiding her into the kiss, pulling her closer.

"Kai," she whispers against his mouth, closing her eyes and listening to her heartbeat.

"Cinder."

And then they're kissing again, her back flush against the wall, her hands tangled in his hair, her tongue tentatively greeting his midway.

 _Fuck, she's never going to leave him again._

* * *

 **Written for TLC Shipweeks prompt _Reunion_ and _Kaider_! Hope you guys like this!  
**

 **Updates are going to be minimal in the next few months because of finals and just life in general but I'm hoping to reread TLC after that and get right back into it! I just wanted to get this out before then though, and thank you all for being the best readers EVER! Ever read, review, follow and favourites makes my day - seriously.**

 **You can always keep in touch through my Tumblr - WizardingAesthetics, if you want. I'm always open to fic recs, especially one-shots, that prove to be great when I need a break from revision!**

 **Hope you enjoy this! And love you all LOADS!**


	31. Cresswell: Bus Stop

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

* * *

 ** _31\. Cresswell: Bus Stop_**

 _i._

When the skies open, Thorne remembers Cinder's too-accurate-prediction and swears. He's not sure if said swearing is directed at the sheets of rain pouring down on him and drenching Thorne within seconds or at Cinder who just _had_ to be right.

In his defence, even the weather listens to her. Hell, Thorne could probably prove that she asked the Weather-Minions to make it rain just to annoy him. It's a very Cinder thing to do.

He lifts his coat higher, popping the collar and trying to shield himself (unsuccessfully) from the rain when he spots it. His gift from the Bus-Minions: a bus stop.

Thorne jogs the last few steps up the hill and lets out a sigh of relief, stringing his hands through his damp hair and straightening his coat.

When he looks up, he's no longer alone.

There's a girl in the rain, her arms stretched and her neck tilted backwards. Thorne thinks her eyes might be closed because no sane person would do that in public. Well, Thorne wouldn't. Cinder wouldn't either but he doesn't think she's normal. Cinder's probably an alien from the moon or something else equally bizarre.

He squints through the rain, staring at the girl. She's minuscule. Probably half his height, Thorne thinks, though he's never been any good at guessing heights. That's more Cinder's department, or Scarlet's. She's got blonde hair that comes to her shoulders and the blue dress she's wearing is soaked through.

The rain continues to fall and Blondie (because Thorne likes to be creative when giving strangers names) continues to spin in the rain.

It takes an age for Thorne to realise that he's not thrown off by the dancing, or the height, but by the look of utter bliss on Blondie's face as she stays in the rain. He doesn't feel that good even when he's in bed binging some crap on Netflix.

Thorne doesn't see her stop and open her eyes.

When he next snaps back into the present, she's staring at him wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlamps.

 _ii._

Cress stares at the man, two options whirring through her brain. The first that she run away and disappear from earth until the end of time. The second that she attacks him with her shoe, bury the body behind the bus stop and wait for her ride like any sane person might.

She decides to go with _option two_ but forgets to pull her shoe off so Cress ends up walking under the stand and then stopping abruptly in front of the man.

For a moment, which might also be two thousand years, Cress honestly can't tell the difference, they just stare at each other. Then the man snorts and begins to laugh and _option one_ suddenly looks much more appealing. Maybe she could invent a time-machine and erase all the awkward from right now. That would be nice.

She spins around, ready to run away and disappear into the horizon, where she can begin her new life as a time traveller when the man grabs her wrist, pulling Cress back under the plastic roof of the bus stop. Her heart is hammering against her chest now, electric sparks shooting from where he's holding her.

"Sorry," he says, eyes still laughing at her. "It's raining. You can storm away when the rain stops. Get it? _Storm_ away?"

She blinks at him, once, twice. Then nods. He lets go of her hand.

He's taller than she is, by at least a head. Probably more. Brunette, tall and with the most gorgeous blue eyes she's ever seen, Cress thinks. She knows because of all the staring. He also did the clichéd wrist grabbing thing and Cress isn't sure what has her swooning more.

"So, do you normally jump around in the rain?"

She glares at him, or _tries_ to glare."Dance. I was dancing." Not that it sounds any better. She definitely needs to disappear and get a new identity now. There's no going back.

The man nods slowly. "Was kind of cute."

Maybe she could do both, Cress thinks. Maybe she could murder him with her heals and then disappear. There's nothing stopping her from making an _option three_.

 _iii._

Thorne knows he's practically flawless even if Cinder likes to disagree. One of his few flaws, or, well, problems, is that he doesn't know how to stay silent.

At first, he drums his fingers on the briefcase handle, then he's humming. When Blondie turns to glare at him, Thorne has an entire Orchestra playing the Indiana Jones theme in his head. She should be giving him a standing ovation, instead, she just glares.

"What?" he asks.

She opens her mouth, then shuts it. Then opens it again. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" Thorne exclaims, dramatically clutching his chest. "I am practically perfect, you, dear Blondie, are the one who was dancing in the rain."

"Blondie? Never mind - you're humming and bopping your head up and down. How is that any better?"

They glare at each other, then Thorne grins, pushing his hair off his face. "Maybe I could sing and you could dance. We'll be famous in two and a half days if my calculations are accurate."

"Two and a half centuries, you mean."

Glaring, again. Or, well, Blondie is glaring. Thorne is still grinning. "We could do Thursday and Friday nights to begin with. I'll arrange for the orchestra and all that." Blondie sighs, smiles.

"You're weird," she says.

Thorne winks. "Weird is my middle name." Blondie looks like she's going to stab him again. "I'm Carswell, by the way. Carswell Weird Thorne."

"Cress Darnel," she says. Blondie suits her better.

 _iv._

Cress tries not to stare when Carswell talks to the phone. Through the phone, whatever. In her defence, he's not making it easy. She's opted to sit on the tiny sloped seats that every bus stand has and Carswell, tall, handsome but annoying Carswell has decided to pace in front of her as he barks into the phone.

"Okay I'm sorry," he's saying presently. "I'll listen to you next time - No, no there are no cabs here - Yes. The Bus Stop - What do you mean you will not rescue us - No -Cinder -!"

He pulls his phone away and turns to Cress. "Please tell me you know someone who can rescue us."

She shakes her head. "Bus should be here soon though. Or the rain will stop."

Carswell sighs, sitting down next to her and burying his hands in his hair. "It's Cinder's fault!" he declares out of the blue. "She told the weather-minions to ruin my day."

"Weather-Minions?" Cress asks.

Carswell hums in agreement. "They're like the Despicable-Minions but blue and they listen to Cinder, not Groot."

"You mean Gru?"

He shrugs, waving a hand dismissively. "That."

Cress shouldn't be laughing, she really shouldn't, but an image of Groot standing before a minion army flashes in her head and suddenly she's giggling uncontrollably. Carswell looks annoyed for a moment but then he grins too.

"Fuck off," he mutters.

"I am Groot!" Cress splutters in her best impression of Vin Diesel.

Now they're both laughing.

 _v._

Her favourite Avenger is Captain America and somehow that disappoints Carswell the most. He's always loved Stark (even the Starks on Game of Thrones are cool) but Blondie refuses to see his side of things.

"He's just so good," she says, gesturing with her hands like it's supposed to make her argument any more convincing. "Even before the serum. He's always been kind and good and he sticks up for what he believes in. Plus, between the elevator scene and the helicopter scene - " She presses a hand to her heart, mimicking swooning.

Thorne scoffs. "You are blinded by your love for Chris Evans."

"That's an added bonus, actually. Evans is brilliant."

"You're hopeless."

She shrugs but doesn't disagree. The problem is, Cap's always had the better movies which only makes it a harder for Thorne to argue his case. He can't call Civil War his favourite movie and then declare that Cap is useless. There wouldn't be any Civil War without Cap. It's like he's stuck in an endless cycle of losing the argument.

"If the Russos did the Iron Man movies they'd have been iconic."

Blondie snorts. "Keep telling yourself that."

Thorne would never say as much to Cinder but it occurs to him that maybe, just maybe, her Weather-Minions aren't all that bad. He's enjoyed talking to Blondie more than he should have.

He's saved from coming up with a better argument when the bus appears, pulling over in front of them.

"Thank god," Cress mutters, straightening her dress and clambering onto the bus before him, her phone sticking out of her back pocket.

He takes it out without arousing any suspicion and texts himself before sliding it back into her pocket. Spending a lifetime (thirty minutes) alone and in the rain, but under a bus stop, creates a special type of bond between two people and he isn't one to let it pass.

He has a strong feeling they'll meet again, in a drier more crowded place, and Thorne's not afraid of initiating said meeting.

 _vi._

Cress doesn't open her phone till she's back in her apartment. There's a text from a stranger and she opens the chat surprised to find that she messaged the stranger first, even if she's certain she did no such thing.

She chews her lower lip, smiling to herself then Cress replies.

* * *

 **Its been a while but someone just aced her exams and is heading to college soon so, you know, it's been a busy few months!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this! I might reread TLC to find everyone's voices again but I really wanted to post something and it's been raining all day so inspiration struck!**

 **As usual, thanks for reading and being the best people in the universe!** **And do send requests! (Or resend any I've missed!)**

 **Love you!**


	32. Cresswell: Blue

**Title: All The Stars**

 **Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets based on the Lunar Chronicles.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Marissa Meyer and make no profit from any of what I am posting.**

 **Warning: Swearing**

* * *

 ** _32\. Cresswell: Blue_**

Thorne sees her on a summer evening, crouched on the beach and digging shells out of the ground. Her golden hair is loose and knotted, brushing against the sand, tips soaked with sea-water. She turns, as though sensing his gaze, and looks up, shielding her eyes with her hand. The gesture is simple and awkward but, for whatever reason, it makes Thorne's heart soar.

One of the boys smacks his back, shouting into Thorne's ear. He nods absentmindedly, giving the blonde one last look, and returns to the party.

He's drunk before midnight, and she's fallen out of his thoughts.

* * *

He's back on the beach two days later, trousers rolled to his knees, shirt untucked and a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. He's left his mother's party this time, a ball in honour of her 50th birthday. It's not that Thorne hates his parents. It's just that he doesn't particularly love them either.

She appears as a blue blur near the horizon, feet bare and slippers dangling from one hand. The hem of her dress is soaked, and her hair is as wild as last time. She squeals when a giant wave appears, skipping out of its reach and laughing out loud.

She's in love with the world, Thorne thinks, and he's suddenly jealous of her.

"You're staring." She's looking at him, squinting through the sunlight.

"Am I?" Thorne asks.

She shrugs, smiling happily. "I've seen you around before," she says, digging her toes into the sand. "You're one of the posh folks, right?"

"Only by birth."

She laughs at that, twisting her hair around her wrists. "Prove it," she breathes, a challenge in her voice, and it doesn't occur to Thorne to disagree.

She tries to race the waves, running into the water and touching an incoming wave before trying to outrun it to the shore. She loses pathetically every time, but that only makes her laugh harder. It takes Thorne a bit longer to join in, but soon he's at her side, running in the water, laughing with her.

He trips the third time, and the wave comes crashing over him. In mere seconds, he's soaked from head to toe. The girl stands a little way off, laughing at him. Thornee doesn't think he's ever met someone who laughs this much.

He stands up and runs to her, lifting the girl with ease, and runs back into the water. The girl shrieks, attempting to escape his grip, but the wave hits them both head-on and, much to his glee, she's soaked through too.

Not that she minds.

She flops down on the sand; eyes squeezed shut and hands folded over her stomach. The wave hits her, making her hair float about her. She looks magical.

Hell, Thorne feels magical.

He sits down next to her and lets the waves tickle his toes.

Thorne doesn't remember the last time he laughed sober. He doesn't remember the last time he felt this free.

* * *

He's back the next day, and she's still there, this time in denim shorts and a bright pink top. She's carrying a plastic bucket and shovel. The kind kids play with in sand pits.

They sit away from the water today, building their castle. It's more of a lump really, with Thorne's foot going through the middle. She's lined the walls with pale pink shells and filled the moat with sea water that drains out as soon as she fills it.

Where yesterday was chaotic, today is calm, and Thorne finds that he loves it just as much.

Just as they're finishing, Thorne shifts his leg, and the castle comes tumbling down.

The girl looks up, heartbreak written across her face.

"The Kingdoms by the beach would always remember the Monster that rose from beneath their surfaces, taking a hundred, nay, thousand lives in mere seconds. In years to come they'd rebuild and restart their lives, but the fear would never leave their hearts."

She sounds solemn as she speaks and Thorne almost feels guilty.

Almost.

"But the monster would return every time," he says, crawling towards her. "And each time they found peace and joy, he'd climb out of his pit –" (he grabs her wrists, pushing the girl into the sand) "– and put an end to it."

He digs his fingers into her side, and the girl shrieks with laughter, kicking at Thorne and shaking her head.

"Stop!" she screams through her laughter, knee hitting his stomach. Thorne grunts in surprise, letting go of her, and at once, the girl is up, digging her fingers into his side.

He doesn't remember the last time someone tried to tickle him, but Thorne is sure it didn't feel like torture.

* * *

The third time he meets her, it's to say goodbye. They're leaving at sundown, and the knowledge that he might never see the blonde by the beach again saddens Thorne more than it should.

He sits next to her; feet dipped in the water and shoulders bumping against hers.

"Do I get a name?" he asks quietly.

The girl shrugs. She's dug her feet into the sand and, with each incoming wave, they get buried deeper and deeper. She's never gone this long without cracking a smile and the mere realisation stings.

"Hey," he whispers, cupping her cheek in his hand and turning her face so that she looks at him. "I'll be back next year, and the year after that and –"

She leans forward, pressing her lips against his. Thorne reacts at once, entwining his other hand in her hair and drawing her closer. They pull away for air, and he picks her up this time, setting her on his lap. They kiss till the sun begins to disappear and then she gets up, a sad smile on her face, and leaves.

Thorne doesn't remember the last time he fell in love, and worst of all, he never got to know her name.

* * *

 **So apparently it's been six months since I updated this? And I'm sorry. I've just been busy with life and have had inspiration for everything other than TLC. Though I am particularly happy with the way this turned out! Really hope you guys like it too!**

 **As always, reviews make my day and requests do give me inspiration!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
